Serpentine
by just walk away
Summary: AU, midwar, Darkfic, slash. Rated M for sexual content and violence. Draco finds himself at the mercy of Harry and his friends when the war takes an unexpected turn. Can Harry find the one thing that will help him survive? HD SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"Harry? C'mon mate, we've gotta move." Harry vaguely picked Ron's voice out of his sleep-induced haze. He could have sworn he _just _hit his pillow when he'd felt someone shaking his arm. His eyes blinked open slowly, taking in the still form of his best mate standing among the stale air.

"Come on, Harry. It's time to move." Ron's voice sounded almost apologetic.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, noting the still dark night sky just beyond the filthy window.

"Just about half three."

Harry groaned, but dragged his aching body off the makeshift bed. It wasn't so much the sore muscles that were painful, but the weight that pressed heavily on his shoulders. Ron noted Harry's slightly swaying form and rushed forward to brace his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Harry managed what he hoped was a smile, but it looked more like a grimace. He hated this.

They had been on constant move since they'd left Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death. Harry briefly visited Privet Drive for the last time, gathering all of his earthly possessions. He hadn't intended on saying goodbye to the Dursleys at all. It was quite clear they didn't care a bit for him, so when Aunt Petunia suddenly burst into tears as he breeched the stair landing, he was completely taken aback. When she'd flung her arms around his neck and poured out her heartfelt goodbye, Harry was certain she'd gone mad. He'd wrapped one arm around her in an awkward half-hug to placate her and left without another word.

Ron and Hermione, his two best friends in the world, had followed him at a distance, gathering their own belongings from their respective houses and moving into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with Harry. Shit had hit the fan when Dumbledore was murdered. It seemed no one was prepared for their unofficial leader to suddenly expire, so when Harry showed up on the doorstep, everyone was relieved to say the least. They'd treated him as their only God—their Savior—as they'd always done, but now they were looking to him for all the answers. Answers which he didn't have.

Mercifully, Remus Lupin had taken Harry aside once his things were settled into the master bedroom, which he insisted Harry take now that Sirius was dead. Harry had refused outright, but Remus wouldn't be persuaded otherwise, finally threatening to Betray the Order's position if Harry didn't take the room—a bit dramatic and drastic in Harry's opinion, but he honestly didn't care enough to argue further.

Since Sirius' death, Harry had felt a huge void in his life. He'd finally had a father figure, someone to share things with, someone to love him for who he was—Harry Potter, not The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived—only to lose him in his first test of strength. It was a heavy burden to bear, but he had managed to do it surprisingly well he thought.

That is, until Dumbledore died.

Harry had been reluctant to let Hermione and Ron join him on his journey. He knew one or both of them would die in the battle and couldn't bear the thought of someone else he cared for dying because of him. When he told Ginny he couldn't see her anymore, his reason had been sound. Everyone he'd ever loved, or who had ever loved him in any way had eventually died. It was only a matter of time for Ron and Hermione. If he could spare Ginny, he would.

It wasn't surprising that Harry had completely shut down after the funeral. Hermione and Ron saw it coming gradually, but acknowledged there was nothing to be done to stop it. Ron had put up a damn good fight, but Hermione convinced him it was better this way. Harry had to deal with his own problems and if shutting off completely would save his life in the end, it was worth it.

Hermione didn't know Harry was listening to the conversation with rapt attention. He heard them argue about it a bit more, but was silently grateful that Hermione had—for once—decided to stay out of it. It hurt that she'd give up on him so quickly, but perhaps it would hurt less for her, and Ron, when he was gone.

Harry had no illusions about the situation. He was going to die at Voldemort's hand, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't take the sick fuck down with him.

It was this thought alone that kept him on the move with his friends these past few months. They'd been constantly hiding from one "safe-house" to another, never staying longer than a week. The more they moved, the less likely it became for the Death Eaters to find them. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place wasn't a sure safe haven anymore. Nobody had ever bothered to think of what would happen if their Secret-Keeper died. They weren't certain if the wards would hold without admitting anyone else in or if they'd all break apart automatically, revealing the house to anyone who bothered to look for it. The Order couldn't forfeit their most precious weapon that easily, so Harry had been practically thrown out of his own house.

It wasn't a secret that the Order wasn't concerned much with Harry's health. So long as he did his job, destroying all the remaining Horcruxes and eventually taking down the Dark Lord, they left him alone. It was only Hermione and Ron that seemed to notice their friend slowly decaying from the inside out.

Harry's appetite had waned drastically. He now managed to keep down only a few slices of toast and maybe a biscuit if he was lucky. What little nutrition he did consume usually came back up some hours later from a nightmare or a vision or just simply his own self-disgust.

His physical state was nothing compared to the mental anguish plaguing his thoughts. No matter how much they pep-talked him, Harry couldn't help but feel responsible for all the death around him. The guilt weighed heavily on him, oppressing him to the point of utter exhaustion.

It was this exhaustion that caused his complete apathy. He found that if he didn't let anything get to him, if he was indifferent about everything, he could go numb and the pain would subside, at least for a while.

"Harry." Ron's voice was back, pulling Harry from his reverie.

"Yeah. Sorry Ron… let's go."

Hermione was waiting for them at the entrance, her wand constantly drawn. Where Harry had let himself slip slightly inwards, Hermione had gone into hyperactive overdrive. He could tell she was completely exhausted, but she would never show it. Her eyes were always wide and alert, giving her an almost shrewd expression. She had gotten thinner, if that was even possible. Her hair was no longer bushy, but it lay stringy against her shoulders. She'd taken to chewing the ends of it when she was nervous or thinking, which was often. Harry barely noticed that her clothes were sagging off of her, much like his own, if he'd ever take the time to think on it.

Ron was still tall and awkward, but he had a fierce loyalty that glued him to Harry and Hermione's side regardless of the mood swings and slight abuse. Hermione would never hit him or hurt him purposefully. Mostly she just snapped at him when she had hit the end of her tether. It wasn't a blow, but her words could slice him apart. He knew better than to be bothered though. They needed him and he'd be there forever for them, regardless of what came their way.

Harry would lash out randomly in uncalculated increments of time. Sometimes he'd go almost completely catatonic and nobody could touch him for days at a time. This always worried them more than anything else. Whatever he was doing or wherever he was retreating to in his head, they'd hoped it was a sanctuary. More often than not, though, he'd lash out physically, striking at whatever moving item was in his path. At times like these, Ron would deliberately place himself between Harry and Hermione, finding it much easier to have his wounds healed by Hermione when she wasn't inflicted with pain herself and because if anyone would bear the brunt of their best mate's blows, it would be him. Hermione was far too fragile and besides which, Ron loved her.

However, as angry as Harry got, he never used magic to vent his frustration. He always resorted to physical violence, usually sucker-punching Ron before getting his lights knocked out. Hermione and Ron just assumed it was a way to alleviate the tension, though they didn't even pretend to know why.

It was about two months of running when the once-Golden Trio stumbled upon Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was an unexpected delay in their plans. What he was doing in their new located "safe house" was entirely beyond them. However, upon seeing the Slytherin brat prince's unmistakable platinum blonde head, three separate hexes went flying without question.

"Huh," Harry started, looking at his bound, bleeding and unconscious nemesis, "who used _Incarcerous_?"

Hermione moved forward to check her handiwork, "I did."

"I take it you did a simple _Stupify_, Ron?" The boy in question nodded his head. "Well, let's move him somewhere out of the way, shall we?"

They'd found a good room to keep him in, breaking down the connecting wall and magically fitting bars across the space. Ron originally suggested they just get rid of the door entirely and lock him within the four walls, leaving him to die or rot or whatever. Hermione shot that idea down almost immediately, rationalizing the fact that they had to keep him strictly for information purposes.

Harry had been the one to say imprisonment. He didn't like the idea of Malfoy lurking around in a room where he couldn't be seen. Both Ron and Hermione were surprised to see a spark of something beneath Harry's usually dead and guarded eyes. Since they'd not seen any reaction from him quite this strong in a very long time, they complied without another word.

The safe-house was a large, run-down, old Victorian right on the edge of Godric's Hollow. At first, Hermione had protested about the new location, but there was nowhere else for them to go. The two friends watched Harry closely as he made his way through the little village. They were completely surprised by the lack of interest he seemed to be showing, although Harry was always one to mask his feelings quite well, they found.

The house had four bedrooms on the first floor. Hermione and Ron let Harry choose his first. He took the smallest of the four, leaving the two with the connecting bathroom to Ron and Hermione. Harry wasn't stupid. He knew his friends were shagging like rabbits, even if they outright refused to admit it.

Despite his best efforts, Harry couldn't help but feel a little bitter about their relationship. He'd known they'd get together eventually, but it didn't help. He supposed he should be happy for their relieved sanctuary into happiness in such times of distress and unrest, but he was still righteously resentful about the whole thing. He had to sacrifice his happiness with Ginny for the good of all wizarding kind. It simply wasn't fair.

Harry threw himself across the small bed, noting the puff of dust that escaped the ancient mattress when his weight landed. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't sleep at all.

Draco woke to find himself slumped against a wall staring out of wide metal bars.

"Fuck," he swore loudly. How the hell had he gotten himself into this position? Where the bloody hell was he? Who had imprisoned him in a house instead of a penitentiary? It was quite obvious this wasn't a prison. The fading oriental rugs proved much softer than the cold hard concrete of Azkaban.

He checked his person for injuries and such, not really surprised to find his wand missing. The room he was in was quite small. It looked to have been some sort of office. There was an empty desk in one corner with a rickety looking chair. There was a bookcase in the other corner with a few miscellaneous books on it—nothing too interesting. To Draco's immense relief, there was a fading velvet couch set up in the middle of the room. He flung himself down upon it and immediately could feel some of the springs sticking into his back.

Just as he'd found a somewhat comfortable position, he heard voices coming down what he guessed was a staircase. Whoever it was seemed to be arguing quite a bit. His stomach churned when he recognized whose voices they actually were.

"Hermione, we can't just _leave _him here. What if he—"

"What do you expect him to do, Ron? Tap dance his way out of those bars? I put them up, you know. They're good and strong. Without a wand, he doesn't stand a chance. And anyway, you heard—"

But whatever it was Ron had heard was completely cut off when Hermione noticed Draco was awake and staring at them. He sneered when they approached. Ron looked murderous, but Hermione strode forward determined.

"I see you're awake, Malfoy." Could she _be _anymore disgusted when she said his name?

"Granger. Weasel," Draco replied, hoping he sounded as menacing as he wanted to, "Care to tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

"You know, we could ask the same from you, Ferret," Ron bit out angrily.

"Well, I certainly didn't imprison myself," Draco spat back.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy." Hermione's cool voice broke the glaring war between the two boys.

"Fuck if I know, Mudblood. I woke up behind bars. Bars which I understand _you _created. So why don't you tell me?"

Draco had stood and drifted towards said bars over the span of their short spat. He understood his mistake immediately, however, when a hand shot through the bars and pulled him roughly forward against the solid metal. Draco swore loudly and glared up into Ron's murderous blue eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that again," Ron ground out between clenched teeth. He twisted his fist in Draco's shirt, bringing the blond crashing against the bars harder and cutting off his air supply, "Understand?"

"That's enough."

Draco froze at the sound of the low, deadly calm voice. He didn't need to look over towards the stairs to know whose voice it was. Harry Potter stalked calmly over towards the makeshift prison.

Ron dropped his hand away regretfully, glaring utter hatred at Draco as he backed away slowly. Hermione walked over and placed her hand in his, but didn't say a word.

Draco's breath caught when he finally focused on his childhood rival. Harry Potter looked terrible. He had great bags under his eyes, proving that he hadn't slept in what seemed like years. His normally baggy clothes were now practically falling off of his wiry frame. He still obviously had some Quidditch muscle left, but it was minimal due to lack of proper nutrition. However, despite his ragged appearance, Harry's eyes were what threw Draco most.

Harry's once vividly green eyes were now hard and cold, making his face look harsh and angular in contrast. There was none of the compassion that had once resided there, only cold undiluted hatred.

Draco shivered and swallowed audibly, unconsciously backing up a few steps. When Harry reached the bars, he stopped and stared at Draco for a few seconds before speaking.

"Let me see it."

Draco didn't even bother trying to play innocent. He raised the sleeve on his left arm, bearing the ugly tattoo that marred the skin there.

"You're a Death Eater."

"Yeah," he replied as if challenging the brunette to continue.

"I guess I couldn't actually believe it." Harry sounded disappointed. The Golden Boy of the wizarding world turned his back towards the bars and made his way slowly back up the stairs. Draco watched as his two faithful companions gave him a wide berth before following as well, Ron looking back for one final glare.

Draco sat back down on his couch and tried to ignore the aching emptiness in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm not really sure how long this story will be eventually, but I'm gonna try to update chapters at least twice a week. I can't promise anything, but I'll try my hardest.

**Chapter Two.**

Draco woke sometime that night to find Harry propped against the wall, staring at him through the bars.

"Merlin, Potter! Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?" Draco exclaimed loudly as he jumped off the couch, clutching his chest for dramatic emphasis.

Harry looked completely unfazed. "Why'd you do it?" he asked quietly, not taking his eerie eyes off of his captive.

"Why did I do what?" Draco practically spat back.

"Dumbledore."

Draco blinked before narrowing his eyes. "If you remember correctly, Potter, I _didn't _do it. And that's the problem." Draco couldn't hide the bitterness in his tone and silently chided himself for letting the Malfoy Mask of indifference slip.

Harry leveled a calculating gaze at his foe, his eyes narrowing in return. Draco suddenly felt completely naked in front of Potter's hard stare. His whole soul felt bare for a moment and he could sense the unmistakable rush of magic envelope him briefly before leaving suddenly, making Draco wonder if he imagined it all.

"How did you know I was there?" Harry asked softly.

Draco sighed, wondering how to reply to this without giving away too much information. He weighed the options in his mind and decided on the truth. "I could feel you there."

Whatever Harry had been expecting, it was obvious this was not it. He blinked a couple of times, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion. "You could feel me? What do you mean?"

"You radiate power, Potter. It's not that hard of a concept," Draco sneered, "I could always tell where you were or when you were hiding something. It's especially strong when you're angry. I could feel you seething in the corner. I take it you had that blasted Invisibility Cloak then?"

Harry nodded, contemplating this new information. Suddenly it all made sense: the wandless magic he'd been unknowingly performing since he could ever remember was falling into place. When he'd dreaded school so long ago after the blasted hair cut, his hair grew back without a word. He'd felt angry at Dudley in the snake house and the glass had vanished. When Aunt Marge insulted his parents, he'd unwittingly blown her up. Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he'd told Harry how powerful he was, he just didn't realize other people could feel it too.

Draco watched the dawning realization seep across Harry's features. He'd never before seen the Golden Boy so vulnerable in his life. A part of him wished he'd had his wand so he could hex him once and for all, but another part of him wanted to reach out and comfort the other boy. He dismissed that thought immediately, chalking it up to being cooped up for too long in a small environment without proper human contact.

Draco's thought process ground to a halt when Harry's gaze caught his again. The blonde let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding and stared back, willing Harry to make the first move.

Finally, when Harry made no indication whatsoever about continuing the conversation, Draco spoke up again: "So how is it you managed to find me?"

Harry's eyes snapped back into focus. "What do you mean?"

"How did you find me?"

The crease was back in Harry's forehead. "We didn't know you were here."

"Oh."

"What _are_ you doing here?"

"Hiding." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Draco mentally smacked himself, wondering why in the world he would trust Harry Potter of all people with the truth of his rather unfortunate situation.

Harry's eyebrows shot up when Malfoy visibly cringed. "I take it Voldemort's not particularly happy with you."

Draco winced at the name before snorting humorlessly. "You could say that."

"Alright. But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here. In _our _safe-house."

"Might I remind you, Potter, that before you and your entourage came charging in here it was _my _safe-house."

Harry didn't miss the bitter resentment of that statement. He also couldn't overlook the underlying restlessness that Malfoy was trying so desperately to hide. To his utter surprise, Harry sympathized.

"How long have you been here, Malfoy?"

"What is this, Potter? Twenty questions?"

"I'm just curious. How long has this been _your _safe-house?"

Draco glared at his inquisitor and huffed slightly. "I don't know," he mumbled irritably.

"Sorry?"

"I don't bloody well know, ok?" Draco snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking angrily into his couch. He was now blatantly avoiding Harry's gaze, glaring at an innocent spot on the rug between his feet. "However long ago it was since Snape put me here."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "_Snape_ brought you here?"

"Yes, Potter. Is that a problem?" Draco could feel his control ebbing away rapidly. Merlin, what _was _it about Potter that got him so riled up so easily?

Harry sighed, realizing he was losing Draco's compliance. "Not a problem, Malfoy. Just interesting…"

Harry waited for the count of five before Draco finally exploded: "What's so fucking interesting about it?" Harry grinned for the first time in months. If there was anything he was good at, it was getting a rise out of Draco Malfoy.

"Nothing. Just that Snape's the one that sent us here. He said it was already heavily warded. Now I'm beginning to see why."

Draco didn't like the impish grin that was spreading across Potter's face. Accompanied with those cold and deadly eyes, it was downright creepy. Draco shivered slightly, though he certainly wasn't cold. He had to regain his composure quickly, so he attacked as best as he could.

"So what are you running from, Potter? I'd have thought with Dumbledore out of the way, you'd be first in line to take over." Draco knew he'd hit a soft spot. Harry's grin vanished and he glared with so much hatred Draco was actually afraid. He could feel the tiny hairs on the back of his neck prickling. However, he'd be damned to let Potter know that. "What's the matter? Celebrity finally lost its appeal?"

"It's too bad you're such a pussy, Malfoy. I'm sure Daddy would have loved to have something to brag about to all his Azkaban buddies."

Draco's taunt died on his lips at the mention of his father. He visibly paled. Harry stood up and approached the bars, running his long fingers up them in an almost loving caress.

"Tell me, Malfoy," Harry purred in a low seductive tone, "how does it feel to know that _everyone _hates you now?"

Draco coughed back a sob, blinking rapidly against the hot prickling of tears that threatened to give him away. He hadn't any idea Harry could be so cruel.

"Fuck you, Potter," he managed to choke out. He hated how much influence the dark-haired boy seemed to have over him.

"Hmm," was all Harry replied with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Harry sat back down, sliding his back against the wall until he connected with the floor. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, sighing quietly. Draco watched him curiously, taking full advantage of his uninhibited opportunity.

There was just enough moonlight filtering through the filthy window to outline Harry's frame. Draco studied the way the other boy's chest rose and fell beneath his clothing and wondered silently what the muscles would look like in the pale light. He was positively mesmerized with the dark fan of long eyelashes that rested softly against Harry's tanned cheeks. His gaze swept slowly upward, noting the way the light played with the hollow of Harry's cheekbones. He found himself unabashedly noticing the small creases on either side of Harry's mouth, no doubt from laughing so much with his former housemates. Draco took in the elegant curve of Harry's neck as it was tilted back and was slightly disturbed when he felt the overwhelming urge to suck on the throbbing tendon. He blushed deeply, but did not look away.

Draco was suddenly and painfully aware that Harry Potter was an extremely attractive young man, regardless of his recent malnutrition. The knowledge it hit him with startling clarity.

"Malfoy?" Draco jumped upon hearing his name break through his reverie. He was startled to see that Harry's eyes were open and focused intently on him.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Why is it you could feel my presence, but no one else could?"

Draco hesitated before answering honestly: "I don't know. I guess I'm just more sensitive to your power."

When Harry continued to gaze steadily back at him, but made no move to speak, Draco continued awkwardly, not even knowing where he was going with this conversation.

"Look, I always marked you as my enemy, yeah?" Harry nodded, a wry smile forming on his lips. Draco shuddered. "Well, I guess I've been so conscious of your presence anyway that I just kind of got used to it. I can recognize you anywhere."

Harry nodded slowly. "Can you feel anyone else?"

Draco's brow creased and he worried his bottom lip in contemplation. Harry found it disturbingly endearing and held back the sudden desire to lean forward and lick the offended flesh.

"No."

Harry was momentarily confused, but caught on quickly. He nodded again and began to get up from the floor. He was mildly amused to see Draco's face fall slightly at the movement.

"You're leaving?" Draco hoped he didn't sound as desperate for attention as he felt.

"Yes, Malfoy. I'd rather not spend all night on the floor." Draco grimaced at the look of slight amusement on the other boy's face.

Harry was just about to go when he heard Malfoy clear his throat behind him. He lingered a moment, waiting for him to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Um… do you think…"

Merlin, was Malfoy _blushing?_ Harry grinned softly, noting how foreign the feeling was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Do you think you could get me a blanket?" Draco finally asked sounding dejected and broken. Harry took pity on him and retrieved a thick blanket from the hall closet, passing it between the bars to his blonde companion.

Their hands touched briefly right before their eyes locked. Harry watched with fascination as the pink flush crept up the pale boy's cheeks, his silver eyes widening slightly before he looked down.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled so softly Harry barely heard it. The dark-haired boy smiled softly again before turning to leave.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Harry."

If Draco had been paying closer attention, he would have seen the slight falter in Harry's step when he'd heard his name, but he was too busy falling into the first restful sleep he'd had in months.

He also didn't see Harry's wide grin as he strode up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter contains a bit of an explanation, as promised to C Dumbledore. I swear all things will explain themselves eventually.

**Chapter Three.**

Hermione's jaw dropped and Ron stopped shoveling food into his still-open mouth. They watched carefully as Harry came down the stairs looking almost refreshed and sat at the table that Hermione had moved into the big living room.

"What?" Harry asked around a mouthful of eggs and ham.

Hermione blinked. "Nothing… it's just, well, you're…"

"Eating," Ron blurted, still looking stunned.

Harry swallowed thickly and grabbed a piece of toast. "Yeah? I'm hungry."

"No! Don't take it the wrong way!" Hermione rushed, sounding apologetic. "It's just that… well, you've not eaten this much in ages."

"It's a good thing, mate," Ron added, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry watched them carefully before biting into the corner of the toast. The three went back to their meal. Some time early that morning, Molly Weasley had dropped off their weekly food package. They didn't notice Draco stirring until his stomach growled quite loudly.

Ron grumbled and Hermione looked up, coolly surveying their captive wrapped in the thick blanket that hung around his shoulders as he stood and came to rest his head against the bars.

Without a word, Harry grabbed a plate and started filling it, glaring his friends into silence when they made to protest. He walked slowly over to Draco's prison and pushed the plate between the bars. Draco took it, surveying the scene warily. His stomach growled again at the smell of the food wafting up to his nostrils.

"Thank you," he mumbled, casting his eyes down and blushing slightly. Harry just stared at him for a moment before moving back to the table to continue his meal in silence. Hermione and Ron exchanged dumbfounded looks before turning back to their own food.

It was several days later when Remus Lupin showed up at the front door.

Draco had been watching the three Gryffindors with some amount of speculation. It was obvious they were waiting for something, but what he couldn't tell. They all looked restless as they paced around the living room, snapping at each other for seemingly no good reason. The anticipation was suffocating.

The house had become more of a prison than Draco could ever remember, although now that he had companionship, it wasn't quite so bad. Hermione had taken the initiative and moved not only the dining room table, but a healthy smattering of furniture into the dilapidated living room. It seemed to Draco like the three spent the vast majority of their time there and when he caught Hermione's arm one day to ask why, she'd looked at him cryptically and said that's the way Harry wanted it.

Draco watched the dynamics of the trio with an intense obsession. His suspicions throughout school had almost all been confirmed: Ron and Hermione were shagging, leaving Harry out, although he hardly seemed to mind as much as Draco would have thought. The couple bickered incessantly, having all-out shouting matches until Harry stopped the whole mess with a quiet word of warning.

Although he looked much healthier than he had when he arrived, Harry still looked overworked and underfed in Draco's opinion. The raven-haired boy had taken to haunting Draco's cell almost nightly. Draco would like to have said he minded the interruption to his sleep, but he found his time with Harry increasingly more enjoyable. It was almost like being back at school. He'd have taunting matches with Harry, throwing insults back and forth until one of them cracked. They'd laugh over the stupid noises Weasley made when he was no doubt pounding his little soul into Granger. It was almost as if somehow he and Harry had become friends.

That thought was far too ironic.

Remus Lupin strode into the room after Ron had lowered the complex wards on the door and let him in. He looked more tired and ragged than Draco had ever seen him, but he was still a slight better than Harry.

Lupin looked startled to see Draco behind bars in the ancient office, but if he had knowledge of the matter beforehand, he didn't let it show. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch and waited for Harry to settle into the faded armchair before Lupin finally spoke.

"You're not moving for a while." Hermione and Ron started to protest, but Remus held up his hand and continued, sparing a glance at a seemingly uninterested Harry, "I know it seems rather odd, but Severus says this place is the most heavily warded in all of England right now…"

Harry snorted loudly before starting in a scathing voice, "Oh and if _Severus _says it's safe, we're just supposed to believe him? Forgive me, Remus, but when did you start bending over and taking it?"

Hermione gasped and Ron paled slightly, their eyes darting over hesitantly towards their old teacher. Lupin's jaw clenched, but he took a breath and continued, all but ignoring the stinging comment.

"As you know, _Harry_, Severus has never led you astray when it came to providing safe houses—"

"HE FUCKING _KILLED DUMBLEDORE!_ Am I the only person who seems to remember this?" Harry exploded, launching himself out of the chair and pacing angrily around the room.

Hermione winced and clutched at Ron's hand before tentatively speaking up, "Harry, calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ We're taking advice from the man responsible for Dumbledore's death! We're just supposed to believe his fucking stories and follow along like suicidal fucking _lemmings?_"

"Harry—"

"No."

"_Harry—"_

"NO!"

"Potter!" Draco's cold voice cut through the tirade like ice, stopping the raving boy in his tracks. "For fucks sake calm down."

Harry was breathing sharply through his nose, but to everyone's surprise—including Draco's—he quit his pacing and slumped back into the armchair. Draco didn't even realize until now that while Harry was fuming about the room, the entire house was shaking on its foundations. The bookshelves stopped trembling, their contents settling back into place. Harry's wrath had sent his power into overdrive, displaying just how much he could influence. Ron looked mildly impressed, but Hermione seemed entirely unaffected. Draco got the impression they'd seen this kind of reaction far too many times before.

Once Harry was settled back into the chair, arms crossed and still looking angry, but not thrashing about the contents of the room anymore, Lupin continued.

"As I was saying, Severus has succeeded in making himself You-Know-Who's number one man. Without him, we'd have absolutely no warning about the attacks the Death Eaters are planning."

Harry snorted again, but kept his silence.

"Harry," Remus sighed, sounding defeated, "I don't expect you to trust Severus—"

"I have never and will never trust _Snape_," Harry added coldly.

"I do however," Remus pressed on firmly, "hope that you would trust _me._"

Harry glared at him, but sighed impatiently and nodded once. Some tension seemed to lift and Lupin's face relaxed minorly.

"Right. Well, as I said before, you'll be staying here for an undetermined amount of time. As far as we're aware, Severus is quite right that You-Know-Who and his followers have no knowledge of this place at all. It seems the safest place for you right now."

"And what about _him_?" Ron finally spoke up, inclining his head in Malfoy's direction with a look of complete disgust on his face. Draco sneered.

Lupin contemplated for a moment before tentatively saying, "I confess I was surprised to find Draco here alive. However, it seems you have him under control." Lupin took in the sight of the Malfoy heir behind bars and barely repressed a wry grin.

Draco snorted and flicked off his old teacher. The grin broke out full-force and Remus chuckled softly. Draco caught Harry's eyes for a brief moment before he laid back further into the cushions of his couch, moody and irritable.

Lupin stayed only a few minutes more, promising to send news as soon as he knew anything more. Draco closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of relief running through his chest. Harry wouldn't be leaving him. Not yet.

Draco woke to the familiar feeling of being watched. Sure enough, when he rolled over and looked out of his bars, there was a pair of dark and brooding green eyes staring back at him.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco noted with amusement that Harry was nursing a bottle of Firewhiskey that looked to be half gone. The raven-haired boy took a swig before crawling forward and passing the bottle through the bars, offering it to Draco in a silent invitation.

The blonde took the bottle and knocked it back, reveling in the way the liquor burned down his throat. He retrieved his blanket from the couch and bundled himself up, sitting on the floor with his back against the bars. It was only a moment before he felt a warm body pressed against his making a harsh contrast with the cold metal in between. Draco shivered subconsciously and took another large gulp of alcohol before passing the bottle back over his shoulder.

Draco felt Harry's shoulders tense against his own when the burn hit the back of his throat before the muscles eased back into relaxation. He was hyperaware of Potter's every move: the way his back expanded slightly when he inhaled, the way the unruly black hair tickled the back of his neck, the way Harry shivered slightly when a draft came through the lofty broken windows.

Without a word, Draco stood and indicated Harry should as well. He moved them down to where the wall connected the end of the bars and sat down against the wall, the bottle forgotten. He watched has Harry slid down as well before passing half the blanket through the bars. From this position, Draco could feel the heat radiating off Harry's side where it barely connected against his skin. There was just enough room between the bars for Potter's head to rest gently against Draco's shoulder and the blonde felt an inexplicable swell in his chest.

The warmth spread to his hand as Harry traced his fingers across his own beneath the blanket, almost unconsciously trailing the tiny caresses across the other boy's pale flesh. Draco barely suppressed a shiver, and this time it was definitely not from the cold.

"Potter?" he finally whispered after what seemed like ages.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, Draco. Hiding."

Draco was almost disturbed by the way his name seemed to roll luxuriously off of Harry's tongue. Harry's long fingers entwined with Draco's pale ones and he sighed softly, nuzzling quietly against the shoulder supporting his head. It took several moments until Draco realized that Harry was fast asleep, his breath fanning softly across his neck.

Draco let his head fall back against the wall and reveled in the sensation before he also dropped off to sleep, his fingers still firmly interlocked with those of his former enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so these chapters have been coming really quickly. I hate to say it, but you probably shouldn't get used to it. I've just been procrastinating my studies—not something I recommend. I'm just inspired. :grin:

This chapter contains a little bit of slashiddy-slash-slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is vanilla, trust me. And it's only gonna get worse…

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

**Chapter Four.**

It was another week before Lupin returned to the house. He was accompanied by a harassed looking Molly and Arthur Weasley as well, much to Draco's dismay. He watched from his perch on the couch as Harry's surrogate parents hugged him in turn, Molly commenting on how thin he appeared to be. Harry looked almost bored through the whole thing, choosing instead to focus inwards rather than participate in the discussions about what Draco deemed "life outside the war."

Draco wondered quietly where it was Harry retreated to. He mused that it was probably easier for The-Boy-Who-Lived to ignore the rest of the world rather than dwell on things he couldn't be a part of though he wanted to. He watched almost in reverence as Harry withdrew into his own thoughts, shutting out the rest of the world. He almost envied the raven-haired boy.

"Harry?"

Harry's head snapped back to attention at Mr. Weasley's voice. He blinked at the balding man and quietly shut his mind off to the _Legilimens_ Arthur so obviously wanted to use. He startled them all when he finally spoke up.

"What's the date?"

Hermione blinked curiously at him and shared a glance with Mrs. Weasley before answering, "It's the thirty-first of August. Why?"

Harry smiled humorlessly. "School starts tomorrow."

Harry hadn't really realized how much that information would affect him. He suddenly missed the only building he'd ever considered a home more than anything. He longed to be within the stone walls again, but knew it would never be the same. Part of what made his experience so wonderful at Hogwarts was the presence of Dumbledore and all his friends who he considered his family. Now, because of the war, he was no longer able to return to his home. Half of his friends didn't even know if he was still alive. With Dumbledore gone, nobody really knew if the school would even open this year, but Headmistress McGonagall assured the parents that as long as there were children willing to learn, Hogwarts would remain open.

Harry knew there had been attacks all over Britain since the funeral. Hell, he was present at most of them. He knew some of his classmates would never be returning to school because of his failure to end the war when he'd had the chance. If only he'd been able to vanquish Voldemort earlier, none of this would have happened. Dumbledore would still be alive. Terry Boot and his parents would still be alive. Neville's grandmother wouldn't be in the same ward in St. Mungo's as her children. Susan Bones would have a mother. Parvati Patil would have a twin sister. Denis Creevey would have a brother.

Draco watched Harry retreat back into his mind, his expression blank and unforgiving. It unnerved Draco how much he cared about Potter's mental health. He was being held captive after all and should by all rights hate Harry and his infernal lap dogs, Granger and the Weasel. He couldn't bring himself to hate him, though. There was just something about Harry's frail mental state that pulled at Draco's compassion, even though Harry was honestly the strongest wizard Draco had ever known.

The blonde's head snapped up when he heard Lupin and the Weasley's departing words. He watched as Ron walked them to the door and hugged his parents goodbye before reestablishing the wards. Harry still hadn't moved from the armchair.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively, noting her friend's far-away demeanor.

Harry just shook his head and remained silent. Hermione sighed and nodded, taking Ron's offered hand and following him upstairs.

Harry waited until he heard a door close in the distance before he turned to Draco. Their eyes locked for a moment before Draco witnessed a single tear fall down Harry's smooth cheek. Harry's brilliant green eyes were almost black with repressed emotions and as Draco watched, they turned hard and cold with resolve.

Draco couldn't suppress a shudder as he watched Harry Potter, the Savior of the wizarding world, recoil from everything around him and become the martyr he somehow always knew he'd be. Draco wanted to call out to him and tell him that he didn't have to die, but his voice failed at the tragic picture before him.

Without a sound, Harry stood up and left the room, abandoning Draco to wallow alone in a misery he didn't think himself capable of.

Draco woke that night to the strange sound of creaking iron. He sat up slowly, wondering what on earth could have made such a noise. His gaze darted swiftly around the room, expecting to encounter a pair of dark green eyes staring at him through the shadows, but no one was there.

Draco's disappointment was overwhelming, but he didn't even try to conceal it anymore. He'd grown used to his nightly interactions with Harry and quietly hoped that he could talk Harry out of his ridiculous self-sacrifice.

Harry watched from under his Invisibility Cloak as Draco stirred in his sleep, sitting up from under his blanket at the sound of the bars retreating back into place. The blonde looked around the room expectantly before slumping back against his pillow. Harry thought how incredible it was as he watched Draco's beautiful face crumble in disappointment.

Draco was about to slip into a pity party when he felt it. There was a light tingling at the back of his neck, making all the fine white hairs stand up. His breath caught and he narrowed his eyes as if they would suddenly reveal the form of Harry nearby. He knew he was there, he just couldn't see him. That could only mean one thing: the Invisibility Cloak.

Draco was hyperaware of his surroundings, noting the subtle shift in atmosphere when Harry moved a bit closer. His brow furrowed and he reanalyzed the proximity. According to his senses, Harry was far too close to be outside the bars…

He stepped silently closer to his supposedly oblivious companion and leaned down slowly, inhaling the clean scent that seemed to cling to Draco even though none of them had showered in weeks. Harry smiled quietly to himself when Draco lay back against the cushions again and closed his silver-grey eyes, no doubt intending to sleep.

Harry chanced a step closer, allowing him to bend over the back of the couch and peer unabashedly at his quarry. Draco's eyelashes were long and dark, completely contrasting against his pale cheeks. His lips were parted slightly, exhaling little breaths that fanned across Harry's cheeks when he leaned closer. Draco's long white-blonde hair swept across his forehead, catching the tender rays of moonlight and making his pale complexion seem to glow.

"Harry…"

Harry's hand froze in its descent towards the blonde hair before him. He felt his stomach drop at the same time his heart rose to his throat. Draco's eyes were wide open, staring upwards at a spot on the ceiling. The blonde beauty sighed sadly before whispering, "Oh Harry."

Harry's heart broke at the sound of his name uttered so lovingly. He suddenly felt perverse at having witnessed something so intimate and backed away slowly, refusing to let his carefully concealed emotions win out.

He waited an hour until he was sure Draco was again asleep before releasing the bars and crawling back through the small space they made for him.

Harry prowled around the living room, restless and twitchy. Hermione and Ron had been gone for two hours, leaving Harry here to wait for their return. Draco watched him silently from the desk chair, a deteriorating book open in his lap.

"For fucks sake, Potter, sit down. You're making me nervous," he finally drawled after watching Harry turn his thirty-seventh lap around the dining table.

Harry shot him a glare before he pulled out one of the chairs and irritably slumped into it, plunking his elbows onto the table as well.

"They could have at least brought me with them," he spat after a moment.

"Where did they go?" Draco asked, his curiosity piqued.

"London," Harry mumbled, a proverbial storm cloud of doom hanging over his head.

"Why?"

Harry sighed looking resigned. "Hermione needs potions supplies."

"Whatever for?" Draco asked, his brow furrowing in mild disgust. "Don't tell me she's still taking lessons?"

Harry snorted, his expression shrewd and cruel. "Well, that too. The potions ingredients are for me."

Draco blinked. "Why?"

One ebony eyebrow quirked. "Concerned, Malfoy?"

"No," Draco huffed. He could feel the blush traveling up his cheeks regardless.

"Good. I'd hate to think you're starting to _care _about me."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Don't flatter yourself, Potter."

Harry smirked and leaned backwards in the chair, raising his arms behind his head and lacing his fingers through his hair. He looked much more relaxed than he had a moment before and Draco inwardly congratulated himself. He was getting sick of the tremors moving through the floor every time Harry got angry.

"You didn't come visit last night," Draco ventured, wondering if Harry knew he was aware of his presence.

The smirk deepened on Harry's face. "Did you miss me, Draco?" Harry's voice dropped low, caressing the blonde's given name sensually. Draco shivered and had to swallow before replying.

"In your dreams, Potter."

"Hmm. Maybe," Harry replied, an unfamiliar glint in his eye. He pushed slowly back from the table and sauntered over to stand up against the bars. He leaned his lithe body against them, running two strong hands up the metal. "Maybe I missed _you_."

"Potter… w-what are you doing?" Draco had started to panic. His face was flushed and he could barely hear for the pounding in his ears. He was surprised Harry couldn't hear the sound of his heart bouncing off the sparse walls and echoing around them.

"Distracting myself." Harry curled his fingers around the bars and pulled himself flush against them, shuddering when the cold metal seeped through his thin shirt.

"Come here, Draco," Harry purred.

Draco wasn't even aware that his body was moving without instruction until Harry reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt, dragging him the last few inches towards the bars. He had to throw his arms out against the bars to keep from slamming into them. From this position, his hands were braced on either side of Harry's head, their faces inches apart.

Draco's breath hitched from being in such close proximity to the boy before him. Harry smirked again; his grin turning predatory at the sight of Draco's slightly parted lips. Draco unconsciously ran his tongue over his lower lip nervously at Harry's scrutiny and watched with satisfaction as Harry's eyes followed the movement. When he looked back up, Harry's eyes were clouded with a hunger Draco had seen a million times before. It was his turn to smirk now, realizing that Harry Potter, the Savior of the wizarding world, The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived, wanted him.

Before he had time to contemplate this new development, Harry's hand tightened in his shirt and pulled him the remaining inches, firmly attaching his lips to Draco's. The sudden movement caused Draco to gasp and Harry took full advantage of the situation, sliding his tongue slowly along the inside of Draco's bottom lip. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in further allowing Harry to deepen the kiss.

Harry's mind clouded over and he slipped his hands through the bars to tug Draco's head closer, angling his lips so they sealed even tighter over the other boy's. He was completely lost in the taste of Draco Malfoy and the feel of the blonde's velvety tongue swiping over his own. Draco moaned somewhere in the back of his throat causing Harry to smirk against his lips.

Harry inched back slowly, allowing his teeth to graze over Draco's bottom lip before breaking contact completely. His fingers were still laced in the white-blonde hair at the nape of the other boy's neck, ensuring he wouldn't escape.

Draco's face was flushed, his lips swollen and tingling from the recent kiss. His knuckles were white from gripping the bars so tightly and his body positively thrummed with desire. His long eyelashes blinked open revealing his now stormy grey eyes.

Harry stared back at him and Draco felt his breath catch at the sight of those vivid green eyes thick with emotion for the first time since he'd arrived. There was pure, carnal lust warming the irises back to a bright forest green, their usual empty depths filled with want and need.

Harry growled before pulling Draco back towards him, their lips slamming forcefully back together. Draco's hands slipped from their death-grip on the bars to circle around Harry's too-thin waist, drawing their lower bodies closer. Harry groaned and shifted his aching erection against Draco's very obvious arousal. His tongue plundered Draco's mouth as if trying to lose himself in the silky warmth.

Both boys were too engrossed with each other to register the sound of the front door clicking open.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning: slash ahead. You've been warned. Flame away if you must, but honestly, if you don't like it, why are you reading it in the first place?

**Chapter Five.**

Draco's eyes flew open and he stiffened at the sound of Ron's angry voice. Harry stilled and drew back slowly, never taking his heated gaze off of Draco's now panicking face.

Despite the rather embarrassing situation, Draco felt the loss of Harry's body like a heavy weight pressing inwards. His eyes darted over towards the door. He almost laughed at the sight of Ron, red-faced and clenching his fists in anger. Hermione stood at his side, open mouthed and gaping.

"Harry James Potter what the bloody FUCK are you thinking?" Ron roared, advancing a few feet towards them.

Harry turned with a final smoldering glance at Draco, his lips quirking upwards at one corner.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ron?" he replied calmly.

"It looks like you were letting that _ferret_ devour you! That's what it bloody well _looks like!_" Ron was fuming, rapidly closing the distance between himself and his best mate.

Harry held up a hand smoothly and effectively stopped Ron in his tracks although the red-head still seethed.

"First of all, _I _kissed _him_. Secondly, don't call him a ferret. Lastly, what do you care who I snog anyway?"

Ron was about to retort when Hermione spoke up finally. "Ron. Calm down. Harry needs this."

Draco was stunned. Harry glanced over at his brown-eyed friend and smiled devilishly making her shudder and shrink back a bit. The hardness was back in Harry's eyes making him look dark and almost maniacal. It was hard to believe that only moments before there had been feeling flooding through those cold and lifeless irises.

Ron seemed to shrink, his anger deflating into a look of utter betrayal. "Harry, how could you? It's Draco fucking _Malfoy_!"

Draco decided he'd been quiet long enough. He was only a captive, not a bloody mute after all. "I'll have you know, Weasley, that fucking a _Malfoy_ will always be much more pleasurable than fucking a ginger-headed _Weasel_ ever could be."

Harry smirked and Ron's anger was back with a vengeance. He strode forward and leveled his incensed blue eyes on the challenge in Draco's steely grey gaze. "Say it again, Malfoy," he spat out, clenching his fists again.

Draco pressed himself fluidly against the bars, much like Harry did mere minutes before and slid his hands obscenely around the bars, spreading his body languidly out for the room to see. Harry thought he looked like a great panther eyeing his prey with deadly grey eyes.

It was the viper in his tongue, however, that caught Ron off guard. "I'm a better lay than you'll ever be, Weasley," he purred coldly, noting with some humor at the way Ron's ears flushed pink, the anger in his eyes flashing with something more primal for an instant. Draco's smirk widened and he quirked an eyebrow, never taking his eyes off of Ron's. "Perhaps you'd like to test my theory? What do you say, Granger?"

The anger flooded back into Ron's features, but before he could even draw his wand to retaliate, there was a flash of red light and he was sent staggering backwards, his wand rolling a few feet away.

Draco turned to Harry, intending to snarl that he could handle himself—wand or no, but his words fell short. Harry was blinking with a look of mild surprise on his face, staring at Hermione whose wand was pointed directly at Ron.

Draco's ash-blonde eyebrows shot up as he realized that the _Expelliarmus_ he'd heard had come from Granger.

"Leave him be, Ron," she said softly, her cheeks darkening slightly.

"Well, well, Granger. Who knew you had it in you?" Draco leered, enjoying his new power over Harry's friends. His eyes raked over her body, pausing in all the right places to make her blush brilliantly. He smirked again. Pity he didn't fancy girls.

"That's enough, Draco." Harry's voice cut through the tense silence making everyone start. The darker boy walked over and helped his stunned friend up off the floor. Harry looked resigned and so tired all of a sudden.

Ron gaped openly between Draco and Harry before his jaw clenched and he marched from the room. They heard a door forcefully slam upstairs before Hermione looked up at Harry sadly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said softly. Her voice quivered and she looked ashamed. "I should probably go calm him down." She leaned forward and gave Harry a lingering kiss on the cheek before she also retreated up the stairs. Draco found his fists clenching on the unforgiving metal, an angry bubble of jealousy forming in his stomach.

Harry watched Hermione go and contemplated this new dynamic. If someone had told him last year that he'd be getting into arguments with Ron over snogging Draco Malfoy he would have laughed in their face. Things were complicated enough without piling on more feelings. He concentrated on slipping back into numbness. He left without another word to Draco, too engrossed in himself to even register the hurt expression on the blonde's face.

Draco couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Harry's lips slid so perfectly against his. His tongue still tingled and he sighed, shifting uncomfortably on his couch.

He felt the familiar prickling feeling at the back of his neck and darted his eyes around the room. Seeing nothing he sighed again before speaking.

"You can come out, Potter. I know you're here."

Harry dropped the Invisibility Cloak and revealed himself about a foot away from the bars. His wand dangled loosely in his hand and he looked to be making a decision. He studied Draco for a moment before murmuring an incantation. The bars in front of him screeched slightly as they retreated upwards, creating a space just big enough for Harry to crawl through. With a flick, the bars lowered again, enclosing Harry within the makeshift prison.

Draco was now sitting up on his couch and watching silently as Harry made his way towards him. Harry stopped at the side of the couch, leaning over slightly and staring into Draco's eyes for a moment.

"Reach for my wand or try to escape and you'll sorely regret it," he threatened quietly.

Draco's eyes hardened, but he nodded once. Harry bent forward slowly and drew Draco's lips into a soft kiss, barely swiping his tongue into the blonde's mouth before he pulled back.

"Harry…" Draco breathed, but Harry merely shook his head and leaned in again, claiming Draco's lips in a searing kiss. When they broke for air, Harry was straddling Draco's thighs, resting his weight comfortably there. His green eyes were warmed again with heated thoughts and he dived down to nip at the pale throat beneath him. Draco moaned loudly and bucked his hips upward, nearly sending Harry spilling off his lap.

Harry chuckled against the pale skin between his teeth and grabbed for his wand. He quickly transfigured the couch into a descent sized bed and steadied his hold on Draco's hips. When he pulled back, he smirked at the growl of protest that came from Draco's writhing form.

The blonde was flushed and panting having repressed his growing arousal all day. Harry looked down at him with a serious expression flitting across his face.

"Draco, I need you to promise me something." Harry's eyes were hard again and Draco shivered uncomfortably from where he was pinned under the other boy's weight. He nodded slowly. "Promise me you won't make this into more than what it is."

Draco's brow furrowed and he weighed Harry's words carefully. He nodded again, still mildly confused.

"I'm serious, Malfoy. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good." Harry started to grind his hips downward causing Draco to moan and arch his back off the bed. Harry's hands were everywhere at once practically tearing at Draco's clothing. He finally succeeded in lifting off Draco's jumper only to find there was nothing underneath. He threw the wool off to the side and allowed his fingers to skim over Draco's impossibly pale skin. The blonde shivered and ripped Harry's shirt off sending it flying into an unknown corner.

Harry moaned at the first skin-on-skin contact, the sound sending an electric shock right to Draco's groin. He bent forward to capture Draco's lips again and continued rocking his hips. He bit down on Draco's lower lip a bit too harshly when he felt the body beneath him squirm and drag his nails up Harry's muscular back.

Draco tasted blood, but the painful sting of Harry's teeth was infused with a pleasure so intense he couldn't bring himself to care. Harry's mouth was like a drug: pulling him into a lust-induced haze where all he could do was feel and moan when the powerful sensations caused his body to tremble. Harry was grinding his hips forcefully against Draco's, rubbing their inflamed erections together and causing Draco's head to spin.

Harry pulled his mouth away from Draco's, gasping in great lungfuls of air. Draco's always perfect hair was tousled haphazardly, his eyes glazed over and dark with desire. Panting loudly, Harry moved down Draco's body, his smoldering green eyes locked with flashing grey. He nipped and sucked his way down the pale boy's body, running his tongue along the trail of fine golden hair that lead below Draco's trousers. Smiling wickedly, Harry let his tongue graze along the waistband until Draco was shaking violently and practically sobbing.

Draco had endured a lot of torture in his life, but watching Harry Potter flick his tongue delicately over the pale skin beneath him was probably the most wonderfully cruel. When the darker boy finally slid his hands up Draco's thighs and slowly unbuttoned Draco's pants, he thought he might weep in relief.

Draco noted with some satisfaction Harry's brief surprise when he discovered that Malfoys never wore anything under their trousers. The initial shock turned into fiery lust and Harry nearly tore the trousers in his haste to remove them.

Draco closed his eyes and arched backwards, anticipating the feel of Harry's lips around him. He shivered when hot breath caressed the head of his cock. When nothing else happened, he dragged his eyes open and stared down his body. He almost came right there.

Harry was poised, open mouthed, over Draco's leaking cock, smirking broadly at the blond under him.

"Harry," Draco panted, "please…" Gods, he was being reduced to begging.

Hunger flashed in Harry's eyes right before his tongue darted out and lapped slowly at the bead of moisture adorning the tip of Draco's cock. He chuckled at Draco's impatient groan and wrapped one hand around the base of his glorious prick. He slowly trailed his tongue over the vein on the underside and nearly laughed aloud at the steady string of profanities pouring out of Draco's mouth.

"Harry! For fucks sake—" but the words broke into a low moan when Draco's cock was swallowed fully into that velvet heat. Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked forcefully on Draco's cock, dragging his tongue across the hard flesh.

_Merlin, _where did Harry learn how to do that? Draco held desperately onto the remains of his famed control, but Harry's alternating sucks and licks coupled with his near constant arousal since morning were making it dissolve quickly.

Harry grinned around a mouthful of Draco's cock when the blonde tangled his hands in Harry's hair and tugged his face forward. Harry let up on the suction and allowed Draco to fuck his mouth, running his tongue around the head every time he bobbed forward. Draco was now swearing fluently, gasping Harry's name as he thrust his hips up in an increasingly fast tempo. With one final suck, Harry felt Draco still beneath him, his hips frozen upward; back arching almost painfully off the bed.

Harry swallowed everything, milking Draco for all he was worth. He finally let Draco's softening length slide out of his mouth, grinning down at his panting form as he tried to reclaim his breath.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Draco gasped, still quaking with aftershocks. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

Harry grinned enigmatically and leaned forward to suck at Draco's sweaty neck. The blonde moaned again and turned his head, drawing Harry into a lazy kiss. Harry urgently responded, shifting his body upwards to grind his still-throbbing cock against Draco's hip.

"Take me, Harry," Draco breathed in his ear when they broke apart. He trailed little kisses up Harry's straining throat before sinking his teeth into the fleshy muscle there. "Take what you need…"

Harry growled and pulled back only long enough to shuck his jeans and boxers in one go before he pounced back onto the willing body spread open for him on the bed. He slid one long finger between Draco's lips and groaned when he grinned wickedly and ran his tongue over the sensitive tip.

Draco lathered the finger in his mouth well, loving the impassioned noises ripping from Harry's throat. The raven-haired boy eased his finger out of Draco's mouth, replacing it with his tongue as he leaned over Draco's body, pushing him further into the bed. Draco jumped slightly when the now-soaked finger trailed slowly around his balls and traveled backwards to circle his puckered entrance. Harry was licking his way down Draco's neck, pausing to suck on the racing pulse just beneath the pale skin just as he breeched Draco's entrance. His finger slid in only to the first knuckle causing Draco to arch forward, trying to drag it further into his body. Harry bit down on the pale flesh and slid his finger the rest of the way in.

Draco bucked forward when Harry curled his finger and brushed over that little bundle of nerves with practiced ease. Draco briefly wondered exactly how many times that wicked finger had done precisely this, but then the finger was back, joined with a friend this time. Harry scissored his fingers, gently loosening the tight muscles and loving the way Draco keened his encouragement.

He almost wept when he felt those fingers withdraw, but Harry bent forward and captured his lips in a scorching kiss while settling himself between the pale boy's thighs. The tip of Harry's cock nudged at Draco's opening.

"Please… Harry…" Draco panted in his ear. That murmured plea caused all sense of control to fly firmly out the window. Harry rocked his hips forward, sinking finally into the tight warmth.

Draco winced at the initial pain, but when Harry's hips flexed again to pull out a small bit before slamming back in, the pleasure was so intense Draco thought he might pass out.

"Gods, Draco… so tight…" Harry managed between clenched teeth. He was thrusting in a steady rhythm now, reveling in the tense heat as it contracted around his cock. His control was ebbing away rapidly and he felt his orgasm approaching far too soon.

Draco wound one hand around Harry's flexing shoulders and pulled his other hand down to stroke his once more straining erection. He pulled Harry down for a quick kiss before breathing in his ear, "Let go, Harry. Come for me."

Harry's eyes closed and he threw his head back, pounding twice more before he exploded into Draco's convulsing body. The feeling of Harry's come shooting deep into his arse sent Draco over the edge. He screamed Harry's name and came all over their stomachs just before Harry collapsed forward, completely sated.

They let their breath calm before Harry finally gathered enough strength to roll to the side. He reached for his wand and muttered a quick cleansing spell as he flopped onto his back and tried to slow his racing heartbeat.

Draco stared over at Harry's form as his breath slowed. His eyes were wide open and gazing upwards but focusing inwards. The vivid green was hardening back into cold indifference and Draco visibly winced. He looked so blank and empty that Draco almost cried out in despair. He was torn between lamenting what he could never have with Harry and beating the shit out of him. The post-orgasmic bliss was wearing off quickly leaving him cold and drained. He slid the Malfoy mask back into place before speaking.

"It makes you feel something, doesn't it? That's why you want me."

Harry's dark eyes dilated into focus and shifted over to where Draco lay at his side. He stroked his hand softly down the pale cheek noting how Draco's strong jaw clenched at the gentle movement.

"I'm not allowed to feel," he stated simply.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut against the flood of tears threatening to spill over. He wanted to cry, lashing out at the golden body next to his. He wanted to scream that it wasn't fair. He wanted to shout at Harry until he understood that he didn't have to die in this war. He wanted to prove to Harry that _somebody _cared about him enough to fight. Instead, he draped himself across Harry's chest and concentrated on the sound of the steady heartbeat beneath his ear.

Harry's fingers twined themselves through the soft blonde locks as he uttered a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Draco," he whispered so softly the pale boy almost didn't hear it.

"I know, Harry. I know."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter (whole story, really) is dedicated to Skittles, Jason Mraz and Diet Mountain Dew, without which I would not be nearly as inspired.

Also, Warning: more slashy smut. Woo shameless sex! Don't like it, don't read it.

**Chapter Six.**

Draco stared up at the fading ceiling, watching the morning light filter through the dusty air. Harry had gone some hours before, moving silently as he exited the little cell. How Harry had thought him asleep was beyond Draco, but seeing as the dark haired boy had been so carefully quiet, Draco said nothing and remained still.

He could barely hear shouting from upstairs. Ron's voice pierced through the morning stillness and disrupted the house's deceptively calm air. The low rumble of Harry's voice answered back and there was more shouting, this time from Hermione. The floor started shaking and Draco knew Harry was getting out of control. He sighed and tried to locate his clothing around the trembling furniture.

He had just pulled his sweater back over his head when he heard the unmistakable smack of fist-to-face contact. The foundations quieted slightly to a low vibration.

Harry stalked down the stairs, massaging his knuckles. Ron came down seconds later, sporting the beginnings of a brilliant black eye. He was following Harry around and looking calmer than he should after getting punched in the face. Harry murmured an apology which Ron accepted before they both sat civilly at the table. Hermione huffed down the stairs looking exasperated, but she settled next to Ron before muttering an incantation and letting his newly acquired shiner heal.

Remus turned up that afternoon with Molly to deliver news and their food package.

"Well, I'm afraid we have some bad news," Lupin started, eyeing Harry warily for his reaction. The brunette just looked far-away as always. Remus sighed and continued. "Severus is to lead a raid tomorrow night."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes focused. Draco could feel the thrum of the now concentrated energy run through his body, making all the hairs on his arms stand up.

"Also," Remus looked nervous, "there was a raid last night." Three pairs of eyes widened, but before they could say anything he held up his hand and continued. "We didn't know about it and apparently neither did Severus. As far as he knows, the Dark Lord hadn't ordered it. It was just a couple of rogue Death Eaters trying to get back into their Lord's favor."

"Where was it?" Ron asked.

Remus cleared his throat and looked a little uncomfortable. "Malfoy Manor," he mumbled, shooting a calculating glance at Draco. "It appears they were looking for Draco…"

At Draco's feigned indifference, Lupin continued. "Your mother's fine."

Draco sneered. "I bet she's the one that let them in."

"Well, you may not be that far off," Lupin answered reluctantly. "There didn't seem to be a struggle."

Draco laughed sardonically and caught Harry's eyes. Molly cleared her throat and nudged Remus in the arm. The werewolf looked hesitant, but he fished in his pocket and pulled out a small bundle of items.

"Severus sent me to give you these, Draco." He moved forward and placed the shrunken items on the floor inside the bars before magically enlarging them. Draco watched his trunk grow into view and quietly stepped forward to open it.

Ron made a protesting noise, but Lupin stopped him. "Don't worry. It's been searched. There's nothing in there that would aid him in escape or contact of anyone."

Draco blushed when he realized that he hadn't even thought of that. He was too glad to finally have something to do. Inside the trunk were a few changes of clothes, some of his old school books and a few novels that had been pulled, no doubt, from his private library. He never thought he'd be so glad to see those volumes in his life.

Movement caught his eye and he turned to find Molly distributing what looked like mail to all of them. When the three were engrossed in their own correspondence, she tentatively approached the bars. Draco watched as she nervously held out a small bundle of papers. When he quirked an aristocratic eyebrow at her, she blushed slightly.

"Severus rescued these from your house," she stammered as an explanation. Draco nodded and accepted the mail. There were a few letters from Blaise and Pansy, a number of backdated issues of Quidditch journals, but the large, slightly faded yellowish envelope was what caught his attention. He pulled it from the pile and tore open the crest on the back, lifting out the heavy parchment and scanning the contents. He barely noticed when a flash of weighted silver dropped to the floor.

Harry watched discreetly as Draco received his letters, noting with some amusement that he pulled the Hogwarts one first. The blonde paled before letting out a bark of derisive laughter and sinking back onto the couch. He caught Harry's blank stare and smiled ruefully at him.

"Apparently, I've been made Head Boy," he bit out, waving the little silver badge in the air as proof. Harry let a wry smile spread across his lips at the irony of the situation.

"Well, evidently Hogwarts has neither Head this year," Hermione said dryly, looking up from the _Prophet_ in her hand. "I got the same letter about a month ago." She looked about as bitter as Draco felt and he hated that he almost felt sorry for her.

"Molly, we have to go," Lupin broke in, placing his hand on Mrs. Weasley's arm. "We'll be back for the three of you tomorrow." He shot Harry a meaningful look before he pulled Molly away. Hermione replaced the wards on the door before she sat back down at the table and continued her reading.

They were silent for a moment before Draco felt it. There was an unmistakable twinge in his left arm followed quickly by a burning pain so steady and sudden he dropped to the floor. He was vaguely aware of Harry's hiss of pain before he doubled over, rocking his arm against his stomach.

Harry clutched his head when the pain seared through his scar. He shut his eyes against the sting and clenched his teeth, determined not to scream. Hermione was there in an instant, shoving pain potions and muttering Calming Spells. Ron had taken hold of Harry's legs as he thrashed about. The pain finally subsided and his friends let him go.

"What the hell was that all about, mate?" Ron asked.

"It seems I'm missing a meeting," Draco answered from the floor. Harry's nearly black gaze caught his briefly before Draco collapsed backwards and rubbed his arm absently.

Draco had gotten used to the dull throb his tattoo gave off, but it never failed to surprise him when The Call came. He wondered what the meeting was about. Probably the supposed raid tomorrow. He vaguely wondered where, but knew better than to ask.

Harry wasn't all that surprised when Ron and Hermione disappeared upstairs early that night. They always recommitted to each other right before a raid. In the back of their minds they both knew that their time together might be short. It was a morbid reality, but they had to deal with it the best way they knew how.

Harry knew he was supposed to miss Ginny at times like this. If he sat down and allowed himself to think about it, he would find that he did in fact miss her terribly, but he didn't give himself the opportunity. Instead, he watched his friends retreat up the stairs and tried to distract himself. His eyes fell directly on Draco.

The pale boy was still sprawled on his back on the floor with one arm thrown over his eyes. He wasn't moving except for the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He looked almost deep in thought and Harry was suddenly aware of everything this boy—no, _man_—had dealt with in the past year.

His father was discovered guilty leading a mass Death Eater raid within the Ministry of Magic itself and henceforth thrown into Azkaban without so much as a backward glance at his only son. Draco had no doubt been predestined to take up the Malfoy badge of honor should something like this occur. Though he probably would have volunteered anyway, it didn't seem he had much of a choice in the matter.

Harry watched him thoroughly over the course of the last school year. He watched as his pale childhood nemesis got distracted in classes and let his impeccable grades slip just enough to notice. Only Harry, who had watched him carefully since they'd been properly introduced at age eleven, would notice Draco's focus shifting quicker than normal. Only he would see the slight nervous tic that presented itself suddenly halfway through sixth year. Only he would obsess over Malfoy's every missed meal, every thrown Quidditch game, every slight potions error.

Oh yes. Harry Potter had always cared about Draco Malfoy. This was just a new phase of that passionate relationship they'd had for years; another facet to the epic story.

Considering Draco had lost literally everything at just about the time Harry thought he'd lost almost everything, he couldn't help but feel a little pity for the blonde haired ex-Slytherin. It was true: everyone did hate him now for some reason or another.

Now, knowing everything he'd learned about Draco Malfoy, Harry felt his hatred lessen into almost camaraderie. There was a bond there between them that no one else could ever understand.

It was this bond that caused Harry to rise from the table and approach the bars. Draco lifted his head for a moment, blinking at Harry before he slumped back down.

"It's a bit early, Potter. You usually wait until I've just fallen asleep to come bother me."

Harry smiled a bit, noticing how Draco never called him 'Harry' consciously. "It's not yet eleven," he replied before he sat down facing the blonde on the other side of the bars.

"I noticed," Draco muttered before letting go a deep sigh. "So, what is it tonight? Nightmares? Firewhiskey? Insomnia? Or do you just want a quick fuck before bed?"

Harry ignored the baiting and rubbed absent mindedly at his scar. Draco winced and massaged his left arm. Harry quirked an eyebrow and ran his finger slowly across the lightning bolt etched into his forehead. Draco scratched at his arm, muttering curses under his breath.

"Draco?"

"Potter."

"What are you doing?" Harry watched Draco's reaction carefully.

"My damn Mark is itching," he responded sounding irritated. Harry tucked this information away for further examination later and hoisted himself up to his feet.

Draco just watched him from the floor. "I guess I'll see you this evening then, yeah?" Draco tried to sound disinterested, but thought he heard a slight plea in his words.

Harry looked at him sprawled out on the floor for a moment before he pulled out his wand and retracted the bars. Draco waited expectantly for him to crawl through and tried to quell the sudden rage of uninvited butterflies that invaded his stomach.

When nothing happened, Draco lifted an ash-grey eyebrow in question.

"Well?" Harry asked. "Are you coming?"

Draco's eyes widened, but he scrambled through the small space, watching Harry warily and wondering what on earth he was thinking.

"Come on," Harry said as he turned and headed towards the staircase. Draco followed silently, completely dumbfounded as to what the hell was going on. His curiosity got the better of him though and he started looking around the first floor of the house he'd been trapped in.

Harry caught him staring. "I thought you said you'd been here for a while."

"I was restricted to the ground floor," Draco answered shortly, offering no more information.

Harry nodded and led him to the smallest bedroom at the end of the hall. He opened the door and let Draco follow him before setting a Silencing Charm. When he turned to the blonde, he almost laughed. Draco looked so completely vulnerable and almost scared as he looked around the room. His gaze caught Harry's and he immediately straightened, fixing a cool and calculating look onto his beautiful pale features.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked before Harry could say anything.

Harry shrugged before tugging his shirt up over his head and discarding it somewhere to his left. "It's warmer up here."

A ghost of a smile crossed Draco's lips and then he also removed his shirt, laying it neatly over the back of Harry's desk chair. Harry moved forward and cupped the pale boy's jaw, looking deeply into those clear grey eyes.

"I take it you don't mind sleeping up here tonight?" Harry whispered before he leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a soft kiss. He felt Draco shake his head before he tightened his hold on the blonde and deepened the kiss.

Draco's hands slid around Harry's waist, jerking his hips forward to grind against his own. Harry's impressive erection was already hard and throbbing as he moaned into Draco's mouth. Encouraged by the reaction, Draco laced his fingers through the ebony locks at the back of Harry's head and tugged suddenly downward, tearing their lips apart and wrenching a deep growl out of Harry's throat.

When Draco began nibbling and biting Harry's now exposed neck, Harry's strong, Seeker-toned hands slid up his arms and clutched desperately at Draco's pale shoulders. Looking up, Draco watched as Harry's teeth came crashing down on his lower lip, trying to stifle his moaning. The sight was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and before he knew what was happening, Draco's pants were gone and he was tearing at Harry's while pushing them backwards towards the bed.

Draco's teeth latched firmly onto the tendon in Harry's tan throat and he sucked harshly, claiming his body.

"Gods, _please_, Draco…" Harry whimpered incoherently. A wicked grin sifted across Draco's mouth before he pulled away to purr in Harry's ear.

"What is it you want, Harry?" He bit gently down on the lobe.

"Please, Draco. Don't make me make any more decisions… just…"

"Dominate you, Harry? Is that what you want?" Draco thrust his hips forward sending Harry sprawling backwards onto the bed. Harry lay there, panting and writhing and completely aroused. He glanced up just in time to see the look of sheer possessiveness flash through Draco's dark silver eyes before he was covered with a warm and wonderfully hard body.

Draco's hips ground tightly against Harry's, causing a delicious friction and making both boys moan. Draco attacked Harry's neck with renewed vigor, encouraged by the pants and writhing coming from beneath him.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?" Draco asked sweetly as he rolled his hips forward, pulling an agonized cry from his darker lover.

"YES, _please _Draco!" Harry moaned loudly when Draco shifted between his legs. He rolled over to the side and grabbed a tube of lubricant from the nightstand and handed it to a somewhat startled Draco. The blonde cocked an eyebrow, but unscrewed the tube and coated two fingers liberally.

When Harry felt the delicious pressure at his entrance, he almost passed out. Then Draco pushed two fingers in at once and he thought he was going to die. Draco hummed while he let his fingers penetrate and loosen the muscles in Harry's arse. He watched his lover's reactions hungrily, trying to memorize every blush, every moan, every arch and every sigh.

"Please, Draco… I want you… need you in me," Harry finally gasped, his brilliant green eyes almost luminous when he pleaded.

Draco wickedly grinned, but removed his fingers and coated his now weeping erection with the slick lotion. He slowly pushed his head just past the tight ring of muscle.

Harry closed his eyes and arched beautifully off the bed, causing Draco to slide another couple of inches in. Draco paused, loving the way Harry's tight muscles contracted around his achingly hard cock. He leaned his weight on one arm and captured Harry's wrists with the other, holding them firmly in place above his thrashing raven head.

"Look at me, Harry," was the rumbling command. Harry's eyes blinked open to stare pleadingly into deep silver. Draco slammed his hips forward, impaling Harry firmly on his painfully hard cock. Harry arched back and let out a low moan before his lips were caught in a bruising kiss. Draco allowed little mercy as he pulled out only to thrust back in even more forcefully. He set up a steady rhythm that left Harry completely incoherent.

"Harder…" Harry cried, his head thrown back in sheer ecstasy.

Draco groaned and set about fucking Harry as hard and as fast as he could take it. Harry's legs wrapped instinctively around the pale boy's waist, drawing him in deeper. It wasn't long until the tempo became almost brutal, their hips crashing together so hard Draco was sure he'd be bruised in the morning.

Just as Draco was sure he couldn't take any more, Harry clenched all his muscles and screamed, shooting sticky white come all over the both of them. The tightening grip on Draco's cock was too much. He threw his head back and came with a force he didn't even know he was capable of. He collapsed forward onto Harry's chest, not even having the energy to care if he was crushing the body beneath him.

Harry's legs were still wrapped firmly around his waist, but they slid down a little to rest intertwined with Draco's. Both boys fought to catch their breath, content and sated to the point of absolute exhaustion.

Harry recovered quicker, muttering a short Cleansing Spell and hugging Draco against his chest. One hand wound its way into the blonde locks and began to absentmindedly stroke. Draco purred in pleasure and nuzzled into Harry's skin, reveling in the scent of sweat, sex and something entirely Harry.

The dark-haired boy chuckled and Summoned the blankets before falling asleep almost immediately, a soft grin adorning his lips and his mind finally at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing!

**Chapter Seven.**

Harry woke sometime in the middle of the night to find the pleasant weight shifting off his body. He grasped instinctively at the warmth and his brow furrowed when he felt that weight shake slightly. Then he heard the soft chuckle.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. I'm just getting more comfortable," Draco whispered in his ear. The sensation made Harry shiver pleasantly, causing another fit of chuckling from his bedfellow.

He felt Draco's weight shift on the bed behind him and then the covers were tucked gently over him followed by a reassuring arm draped elegantly around his waist. Harry sighed contently and snuggled into the warm body pressed against his back. Draco's breath danced tenderly against his neck before he felt a light kiss graze his temple.

"Go back to sleep, Harry," Draco murmured, clearly half way there himself.

The darker boy smiled softly to himself as he lay comfortably wrapped in his lover's arms and dropped back into a completely dreamless sleep.

When Draco woke the next morning, he was aware of two very prominent things: he was very comfortable and he was not alone. His arm tightened instinctively around the warm body pressing against his chest as he blearily opened his eyes. Weak sunlight was streaming softly through the windows, illuminating the small room and making the dust in the air sparkle.

The body in his arms stirred slightly and he felt his chest contract when Harry emitted a little sigh. Vivid green eyes blinked open and a slight smile graced those heavenly lips. Draco watched breathless as Harry cuddled gently into him, placing a small kiss on their intertwined fingers before rolling onto his back.

"Good morning," Harry whispered, grinning softly.

"Good morning yourself," Draco answered before letting his emotions take over. He bent forward and nuzzled against Harry's neck, delighting in the content sigh that escaped Harry's lips. Draco shifted closer and rested his head against Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Gods, when had he turned into such a Hufflepuff? Just as he was mentally chiding himself, Harry's lips brushed his forehead and he melted all over again. Harry finally released Draco to stretch languidly before settling himself again, his hand tangling itself in Draco's platinum-blonde locks. Draco took the opportunity to trace little patterns over the toned chest he was currently using as a pillow.

"You should probably get up, you know," Draco finally said, a touch of reluctance tainting his tone.

"Yeah. I probably should," he sighed, but made no motion to do so.

Draco grinned and tweaked the nipple his fingers had been circling, earning a low moan from Harry. He chanced a glance upwards and found Harry's heated green eyes searing into his own. Without a word, Draco lifted himself slightly and brushed his lips lightly over Harry's.

Harry had just slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth when the door literally crashed open, completely shattering the Silencing Charm.

"Harry! Harry! Malfoy's gone!"

"I'm not _gone _Weasley, I'm right here," Draco drawled coolly with absolutely no indication whatsoever of moving.

Ron's jaw dropped at the sight before him. His best mate was sprawled out casually on his back with Draco fucking Malfoy positively draped atop him. It didn't take a genius to tell that both of them were entirely naked and it was quite obvious what they'd been doing before he'd gotten there.

Ron clenched his teeth and turned about eight different shades of red before he turned on his heel and marched directly out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco felt Harry tense beneath him before he slumped back down, expelling a low groan. The hand not tangled in Draco's hair wiped over his face in an aggravated gesture. Draco almost felt sorry, but before he could say anything, the sound of voices echoed loudly in the hallway just outside the door.

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying, 'Mione!"

"Ron, calm down! You're blowing this _way _out of proportion."

Ron mumbled something inaudible and they heard a purposeful knock on the door. Hermione opened it tentatively, poking her head in with an apologetic look on her face. Ron shoved the door open from behind her and skulked into the room, sending Draco and accusatory glare.

"Harry?" Hermione started, ignoring Ron's rudeness. "Can we talk?"

Harry nodded and pulled—reluctantly—away from Draco. The blonde huffed slightly, but rolled off him and allowed him to sit up. Harry blushed and looked up at his two friends.

"Um, would you mind turning around for a moment?"

It was the first time Draco had heard Harry sound so insecure in a long time. He could almost imagine them back in school when he'd sat in Potions class with them. It was the same tone he used when Professor Snape asked him a question he didn't know the answer to. The whole thing made Draco's stomach turn to stone. He'd almost forgotten Harry was just another seventeen-year-old boy. He didn't have all the answers and he certainly wasn't perfect, though he was expected to save the entire wizarding world. He'd almost forgotten that he was human.

Draco was brought out of his reverie by Harry's weight shifting off the bed. He watched as Harry grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall. Draco allowed his eyes to travel over his lover's toned abdomen. Despite his recent lack of proper nutrition, Harry looked damn good wearing just his jeans slung low on his hips. Draco almost laughed.

Hermione blushed when she'd heard the zip and waited to the count of five before she turned back around. Ron had slumped into the chair, crumpling Draco's shirt in the process, and scowled openly at the pale boy still in bed.

"How do we know he's not going to steal one of our wands in the middle of the night and kill us all?" Ron spat.

Harry shot Draco an appraising glance before turning coolly to Ron. "He won't."

"He could escape! He could alert the other Death Eaters and give up our location! He could—"

"Where would I go, Weasley? The Death Eaters are just as much after me as they are you," Draco said quietly.

"He could still kill us all in our sleep," Ron insisted recklessly.

"He won't, Ron." Harry's voice was deadly calm, dispelling any further argument.

"Harry, Ron's got a point. This could potentially be very dangerous," Hermione finally chimed in, though she sounded hesitant to do so.

"Look, Draco was with me all night. Believe me, I think I'd know if he was up to anything dodgy." Harry's eyes had gone hard and cold again.

"Ugh… Harry… don't tell me…" Ron paled.

"I wasn't going to. And anyway, like he said, where would he go? _Everyone_ is looking for him now. It would be more dangerous to him than it would to us for him to contact anyone at the moment."

Draco blinked. Everything Harry had said was true, but hearing it spoken aloud in that cold and unyielding tone was like a slap in the face. Hell, before Potter and his cronies had turned up, Draco hadn't spoken to anyone in months. His food had always turned up in the little kitchen overnight. He'd only assumed Snape had been bringing it while he slept, but he'd never gotten the chance to ask.

"I still don't trust him," Ron grumbled. He looked like he was scrambling for an argument.

"You know," Draco drawled in his haughtiest Malfoy voice, "I'm sitting right here. You don't need to talk about me as if I'm not."

Ron turned on him, anger flaring and making his ears turn red. "Look Ferret, I don't trust you any further than I could throw you. If you even so much as _think _about hurting Harry…"

"He's not hurting anyone, Ron." Harry sounded tired again, his energy faltering in the circular argument.

"Look, let's just move this downstairs, ok? Lupin should be here soon to prepare us for tonight and I for one would like a little breakfast," Hermione cut in.

Draco glared at her. "I suppose I'll just go back to my cage then? Act like a good little captive while you all go and get yourselves killed tonight?"

"Of course not," she replied, opening the door and sending Ron a pointed look. Ron grumbled, but stood with a final glare and preceded her out the door.

"Don't be too long, yeah?" she said, sending a pleading look to Harry, who nodded. The door clicked shut softly, leaving the two boys alone. Harry was still standing against the wall facing Draco, who was sitting on the bed, his elbows resting casually on his raised knees under the covers.

"Sorry about that," Harry started, bending down to retrieve his shirt from the floor. He stood there fidgeting with it for a while, his eyes downcast and his expression unreadable. Draco waited patiently with his eyebrows raised.

When neither boy moved and the silence stretched uncomfortably long, Draco finally spoke. "Well I suppose I should be getting dressed. We wouldn't want Weasley to think I've killed you or anything."

"You can sleep here, you know." Harry was resolutely staring at the floor and avoiding eye contact. Merlin, was Potter _blushing_? Draco was again reminded of the eleven-year-old school boy he used to tease so long ago when the world wasn't quite so complicated.

"Do you _want _me to sleep here?" Draco asked, consciously trying not to sound patronizing, but failing miserably. To his utter surprise, Harry's head looked up almost shyly before he shifted and looked away again.

"I'd like that."

Draco smiled softly. The irony of this whole situation was almost enough to make him laugh. When he looked up, Harry's eyes were almost innocent again. The ache in Draco's chest tightened, making him want to spout emotional nonsense. Instead, he stood gracefully from the bed and started looking for his trousers.

The innocence in Harry's eyes burned away quickly into a smoldering heat that sent little shocks down Draco's spine. He dressed quickly, wondering what kind of nymphomaniac he'd found in the most unlikely of places. Harry pulled on his shirt before following him out the door and downstairs.

Hermione was just placing a pan of bacon on the table while simultaneously checking all the other foods cooking away in the meager kitchen. Harry was strongly reminded of Molly Weasley's kitchen with all the pots scrubbing themselves and the eggs scrambling magically in their skillet. He settled at the table and looked up expectantly at Draco.

The blonde was standing awkwardly behind one of the four chairs, shifting his weight and chewing nervously on his lip. Harry snickered and kicked the chair out at him. Ron grumbled, but said nothing. Draco squared his shoulders and sat down in the chair, accepting the eggs as Hermione tipped the skillet at him.

They ate in silence again, each lost in their own thoughts and nervously awaiting the knock on the door telling them they'd be going soon.

"So, Draco," Hermione finally said, breaking the post-meal stupor and drawing focus, "what are you going to do when we're gone?" Her tone was all polite small-talk, but there was an underlying warning in her voice.

Draco smiled cat-like at her and answered in the same polite, clipped tone, "Oh I don't know, Granger, I thought I'd call up all my Death Eater buddies and stage an ambush for when you all got back." He grinned sweetly and ignored Ron's angry growl.

"That's not funny," Hermione said quietly.

Draco sighed. "Sorry," he finally said when Harry raised his eyebrow meaningfully at him.

"You're going right back in your cage, you filthy—" Ron started, his hands clenching under the table.

"He is not," Harry interrupted, his tone firm and meriting no argument.

Ron scowled, but before he could say anything, there was a loud rapping at the door making all four of them jump. Hermione stepped over to the door and took down the wards, allowing Lupin to step through followed by Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Lupin's eyebrows shot up when he noticed Draco sitting at the table with a disgruntled looking Ron and an extremely calm Harry. He said nothing however before handing the three ex-Gryffindors heavy cloaks.

"Come on. We've got to go," he said hastily. "We've got a long way to go and we've got to prepare you before we can leave."

Draco stood from the table and began clearing the dishes away, piling them in the sink and purposefully distracting himself. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get into too much trouble while we're out, yeah? Or you'll be locked in that cage of yours as fast as Ron can manage, if not more," Harry said softly in his ear.

Draco shivered and swallowed thickly, but nodded. It was all he could do to not grip that hand as he felt the warmth of it slipping from his shoulder. He started panicking when the footsteps behind him got further and further towards the door. Before he could think better of it, he spun around.

"Harry!"

The dark-haired boy turned with one hand holding the solid oak door open. "Yeah?"

Draco felt himself blush. He swallowed again before he shook his head. "N-nothing."

Harry stared at him for a moment before his face broke into a soft smile. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced by hard determination. He turned and let go of the wood, the door slamming shut behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yep. More with the procrastinating and getting lost in my own story. I write too much :grin: Thanks for the awesome reviews!

**Chapter Eight. **

Draco chewed his fingernails nervously down to the quick. He'd been wide awake since that evening, having fallen gracefully back into bed after the trio left. He'd snuggled shamelessly in the scent of Harry and lulled himself into a deep sleep after convincing himself that there was no way Harry could be anywhere near the raid yet.

Upon waking, however, he was lonely and scared, wondering when the hell he'd grown bloody _feelings_ for that stupid git. Deciding to take full advantage of his newfound freedom, Draco had quickly located the nearest bathroom. He filled the bath nearly to the brim with hot water and sunk gratefully into the relaxing warmth. His muscles ached from his past two night's activities on top of the past few weeks of sleeping on that lumpy sofa.

While he soaked—lamenting despondently over the lack of his expensive hygiene products—his mind wandered to Harry and the other Aurors. What kind of training was Harry getting? Did they really think he stood a chance against the Dark Lord? Why did they lock him up in safe-houses when he could be out there fighting for the Light?

Draco washed his hair thoroughly while all these thoughts swam around in his head. Though he complained, he was eternally grateful for the use of the bath and generic products that lined the shelves. He'd thankfully had his own powder room attached to his office-turned-prison, but it contained only a toilet, sink and a bar of soap. He'd not seen a mirror in weeks and literally cringed when he saw the state of his hair.

Once he'd spent an outrageous amount of time in the bath, he'd dried himself off and picked some clothes out of his trunk. He'd washed the dishes—by hand as he still didn't have his wand—and paced around the living room until he got dizzy. Then he'd searched for something else to do. He had books in the bottom of his trunk thanks to Snape, but he wasn't certain he'd ever have this kind of a chance at freedom again.

Draco started his curiosity in Harry's bedroom. He searched all around the small area, finding only a small knapsack containing Harry's personal things. He had the Invisibility Cloak, of course, as well as a small journal, a photo album, a few faded and worn letters and a couple school books as well as an odd assortment of clothes. Draco had immediately snatched the journal, prying the little latch open. He wasn't all that surprised to see that the journal was charmed to appear blank to anyone without the password.

Hermione's room was a little more interesting. Her books were lined neatly on one of the small bookshelves against the wall. She'd brought along a picture of what appeared to be her parents. Draco stared at it for a long while before realizing it was a Muggle photo and wouldn't eventually move. She had a few more photos stuffed into slightly battered-looking frames dotting along her night stand. There was one of the Weasley family plus herself and a very pretty looking blonde girl Draco recognized from their fourth year. The picture that made him stop for a moment, though, was the one taken some time the year before of her, Ron and Harry.

Draco watched the moving photo silently for a while, trying to shake the core-deep sadness that saturated his body. He stared as the little Hermione climbed onto Ron's back while Harry threw his arm around the two of them, laughing as though he didn't have a care in the world. The three were in their school uniforms, robes open at the front to reveal their Gryffindor sweaters and ties. Harry's smile seemed so genuine, so carefree and easy that Draco felt a tear fall down his cheek in spite of himself.

Merlin, when had he turned into such a pussy? He replaced the photo quickly and marched out of the room, chiding himself for his bloody feelings the whole time.

Ron's room was, as expected, locked and warded against him. He rolled his eyes and looked for something distracting to wile the time away.

The fourth bedroom looked like it hadn't been occupied in many years by the thick layer of dust settled over everything. The room had a weighted-down feeling to it, like there had been heavy magic used some long-time ago that left an imprint of impending doom. Draco let his fingers wander over the dust-covered shelves, peering curiously at the little relics and things littering the surfaces.

The night stand had a drawer that wouldn't open and without a wand, he was left guessing what was in it. The desk in the corner had various stacks of papers in it ranging from boring legal documents about cauldron standards to what appeared to be home made potions. Draco scanned the recipes with mild interest, noting the complicated instructions and snide comments in the margins. His gaze turned finally to the bookshelf against the wall.

Draco skimmed the titles, realizing that nearly all of them were concentrated on the Dark Arts or Potion production. He opened one of the books and stared down at the name scrawled across the inside: Eileen Prince. His brow furrowed and he blinked. He knew that name from somewhere, but he couldn't recall how.

Shrugging, he pulled a couple volumes and headed down to the living room. While the books were quite interesting, his mind kept wandering to the battle that was no doubt raging out of control at this very moment. He had no idea what time it was, but it had been dark for quite a while now and, though he loathed admitting it, he was actually getting worried.

After another two hours of sitting in silence, Draco was sure he was going mad. He was curled up in a little ball in one of the armchairs, nearly tearing his hair out in worry and frustration. Two of his fingers were bleeding from where he'd bitten the nail down too far and he was rocking slightly. The Dark Mark on his forearm had been burning steadily and with increasing pain for about an hour and he wondered what exactly that meant.

Just as he was about to do something drastic, the wards on the front door shimmered and faded. Draco jumped and cowered into the back of the chair, not really knowing who to expect. The door slammed open, revealing a very tired and worried looking Hermione. She quickly held the door open for Ron who was half-carrying a nearly unconscious Harry. Lupin and Shacklebolt followed them in, replacing the wards and strengthening the holds.

Draco watched, horrified, as Ron limped Harry into the room and dropped him carefully onto the dilapidated old couch. Draco finally regained his senses and got to his feet, immediately at Harry's side.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Draco demanded.

Ron grunted as he shifted Harry's now fully unconscious form into a more comfortable position on the couch. "Snape hexed him," he blurted shortly.

Draco paled. "But… I thought…"

"So did we," Hermione said, her eyes dangerous and darting.

Lupin sighed. "He is still on our side. He just can't betray his double persona or we'll lose him," he explained for what sounded like the hundredth time. "And anyway, he said he'd be along shortly to fix whatever it is he's done."

Draco's eyes hardened. He watched Ron and Hermione dote upon Harry and felt strangely out of place. He wanted to bat their hands away and coddle Harry himself, but decided wisely against it. He simply backed up and stood silently watching while they waited.

After what seemed like ages, a knock finally sounded on the door. Lupin swept forward and lowered the wards, admitting a very disheveled and wan looking Severus Snape. He was still in his Death Eater cloak, the hood billowing out behind him as he stepped purposefully forward and pulled a shrunken bag from his pocket. Hermione and Ron reluctantly stepped aside, eyeing him warily. Hermione had her wand out and at the ready whereas Ron looked prepared to physically attack the man currently bent over Harry's lifeless body.

Snape Enlarged the Potions bag and started pulling out various colored vials of liquid. He set them down on the floor in a precise order.

"Granger," he finally said shortly, "I need you to tilt his head back and massage his throat muscles. He must swallow all of these quickly and without any break in between." Hermione nodded and did as she was told, crouching down behind Harry's head to aid in the process.

To Draco's amazement and horror, Snape actually swung a leg over Harry's hips and straddled him on the couch. Draco barely resisted the urge to lunge forward and knock the man aside, but he kept himself in check. Ron, however, tried to leap forward only to be held back by Lupin and Shacklebolt on either side of his writhing, skinny body.

Snape began pouring the potions down Harry's throat in rapid succession. Draco immediately understood the greasy man's position as Harry started thrashing about wildly, nearly knocking Snape off his lap although his entire body weight was planted thoroughly across his hipbones. Hermione was struggling to keep Harry's head still, but her hand was fisted firmly in his hair, forcing him to swallow all the potions.

Ten restless and tense minutes later, Harry finally settled down, his body going as still and as cold as death. Hermione looked fearfully up at Ron and audibly swallowed. Ron finally broke from the two Aurors and advanced on Snape.

"You killed him you bastard! You bloody well KILLED HIM!"

"I did no such thing, Mr. Weasley," Snape bit out, looking decidedly more calm and deadly in his Death Eater robes. As Snape climbed off of Harry's abdomen, Draco silently applauded Ron's outburst and watched Harry for any sign of life. It was barely noticeable, but he was breathing shallowly. The realization flooded through Draco like a warm tumble of relief.

Being able to stand it no longer, Draco moved forward and knelt next to the couch. He missed Snape's startled look when he registered the blonde's presence and the shared silent question between the two Aurors.

Hermione started stroking Harry's hair and cooing softly in his ear. Draco reached out and ran his knuckles down Harry's cheek, willing him to open those beautiful green eyes. Ron came to stand behind Hermione and absently started rubbing her shoulders, easing the tenseness out of her aching muscles.

Snape turned to the two Aurors with an expression of startled confusion. Lupin smiled weakly at him and shrugged.

"We need to talk," Snape said glancing over at the four teenagers, worry etched all over his face.

Lupin nodded and followed Snape into the little kitchen area. Kingsley Shacklebolt found a kettle and with a quick flick of his wand, steam shot out the end. He sat down, conjuring mugs and distributing them to the others when they sat as well.

"Would you kindly tell me what the hell is going on here?" Snape asked, indicating his head towards Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione.

Lupin sighed and sipped his tea. "I honestly have no idea, Severus. We got here this afternoon and he was out of his little prison."

Snape lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. He was well aware of what the Golden Trio had done to Draco, though he wasn't at all surprised about it.

"Severus," Remus said with a sigh, "what do you suggest we do?"

The spy looked his colleague in the eye for several minutes before he sipped his tea in contemplation. "What do you think, Remus?"

Lupin chewed his bottom lip for a moment and stared into his mug. "Honestly? I've not seen Harry looking as good as he did this afternoon in a very long time. I asked Hermione about it on the way to Tintagel and she said she didn't know what changed. She said he's been eating and sleeping better lately without the usual interruptions and sickness. He's not had to take his potions in days and he seems stronger and healthier than she's seen him since he left school in June. I must say I agree with her there."

Snape's eyes narrowed as he watched his godson lean over Harry and peer into his face. He nodded and sipped his tea again. "Truthfully, I've never seen Draco this concerned over anyone. He's always been like a son to me, Remus." He stared hard into Lupin's eyes, daring him to deny it. The werewolf just nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I'd say we leave them be for now," Snape said with a calculating look. "What do you say, Kingsley?"

"They don't seem to be hurting anyone, though Ronald looks a little less than pleased to see young Malfoy touching _his_ Harry," Shacklebolt's deep baritone chuckled in amusement.

Remus and Severus turned to see Ron glaring daggers at Draco from his place behind Hermione. The redhead certainly didn't look happy, but he kept his peace for once. Snape almost smiled remembering the rivalry between the two boys at school.

Harry suddenly coughed and rolled over slightly, retching all over the floor and missing Draco by mere inches. Draco flinched and looked disgusted, but didn't move away. Hermione quickly cleaned the mess up with her wand and turned back to Harry.

Draco breathed in a sigh of relief. He watched as Harry's brilliant green eyes fluttered open before snapping shut again, his face contorted in agony. Harry groaned and lifted his arm weakly over his eyes. Snape cleared his throat rather obviously and beckoned Draco to him. Reluctantly, Draco left Harry on the couch and faced his godfather.

Snape stood as he approached and fished around in his cloak. "Draco, I need you to tend to Harry. It's best if he doesn't see me." Draco nodded in understanding and patiently listened to the complicated instructions that went with each potion. Harry shifted and groaned again, catching Draco's attention.

"I'd better be going," Snape said briskly before he dismantled the wards on the door and let himself out.

"We should go as well," said Lupin, gathering his cloak. "We have to help clean up the raid and attend to the rest of the wounded. If you need anything, let us know," he added before he and Kingsley also let themselves out.

"Well, that's just great," Ron grumbled. "Just when Harry wakes up, they leave."

"I believe that's the point, Ron," Hermione sighed.

Draco walked calmly back over to the trio and knelt back down beside Harry. To his utter surprise, neither Hermione nor Ron stopped him. He gently stroked Harry's cheek, his breath catching when those unfathomable green eyes opened again.

"Harry," he choked. Gods, he sounded like an idiot. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "You need to drink this. It'll make the headache go away." He offered the somewhat opaque red liquid to Harry, who tossed it back without a word. He grimaced at the taste, but gulped it down anyway. His shoulders immediately relaxed as the cool sensation spread throughout his head, pushing down the throbbing pain and easing his tingling muscles.

"Thanks," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Harry? Do you think you can stand?" Hermione's voice sounded worried, but she kept calm for now.

"Yeah, I think so."

Harry stood up slowly, wavering slightly when his head spun. Suddenly, there was a warm, strong pair of arms encircling his waist and supporting his weight easily. He peeled his eyes open only to find himself staring into clouded grey irises filled with unspoken concern.

Harry's breath caught and he swallowed hard, his head suddenly dizzy for an entirely different reason.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly. "Are you alright?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, leaning into Draco's strength. The blonde scooted his shoulder under Harry's arm and helped him across the room and up the stairs. Draco glanced back over his shoulder to make sure Hermione and Ron gathered all the potions from the floor, earning a brief nod from the redhead.

Harry tripped slightly on the stairs, his feet dragging and his muscles protesting. Draco caught him quickly and practically carried him down the hall to his room. In any other situation, Harry would have been furious about the attention, but for some reason, he found great solace in Draco's assistance.

He allowed Draco to dress him in soft pajama bottoms and tuck him gently into bed.

"Draco?" he asked when he heard the blonde reach the door.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you leaving?" Gods, he sounded pathetic.

Draco smiled quietly before he said, "No. I'm just getting the potions from your friends. I'll be back in a minute."

At Harry's nod, Draco opened the door to find Ron leaning against the wall just outside. Ron leveled a calculating look at Draco and handed the various potions over.

"'Mione's gone to bed," he said shortly. Draco nodded and waited for the verbal lashing.

"Wake us if you need anything."

Draco blinked. Ron stood up and was halfway down the hall before Draco finally gained his senses back.

"Weasley," he shouted as loud as he dared.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Ron nodded and turned back towards Hermione's room. Draco let himself smile slightly before he returned to Harry's room. He was sure Harry was fast asleep, so he undressed quietly before slipping into bed beside him.

"Draco?" came Harry's sleepy voice.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Harry snuggled down further into the blankets before yawning widely and nodding off.

Draco watched him fall into oblivion, vaguely recalling the Dreamless Sleep potion still on the nightstand. He smiled softly to himself before inching closer and pulling Harry's back against his chest. The dark-haired boy sighed in his sleep and cuddled into the welcoming warmth, forgetting for a moment that he was destined to save the world.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Smutty smut smut… la la la.

I've been having trouble with these next two chapters. Hope I pulled them off. /insecurity.

Thanks for the constant reviews! You guys are amazing!

**Chapter Nine.**

Harry woke up screaming. His scar was burning so hot he thought his brain would liquefy and seep out his ears. His body jerked awake, startling the blonde boy curled protectively around him.

Draco woke with a start. Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs as if his whole body were on fire. Draco immediately began stroking Harry's stomach and whispering soothing words in his ear. The dark-haired boy quieted immediately, reduced instead to shaking sobs. Draco softly kissed the back of Harry's neck and held him tighter.

"It's ok, Harry. You're gonna be fine."

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath and stopped crying. He tensed in Draco's arms, but the blonde only held him tighter.

Ron and Hermione burst into the room, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. Ron looked half-asleep still, his pajama bottoms rumpled and his eyes puffy. Hermione looked tired, but wide awake, her eyes darting over towards Harry.

"Was it a vision?" she demanded briskly.

"I have no idea," Draco replied, still stroking Harry's abdomen gently. "He just woke up screaming."

"No," Harry croaked, stirring finally. Draco immediately stopped his motions and focused his worried gaze on the boy resting in his arms. "It wasn't a vision. Just a bad dream…"

Harry sounded dejected and completely exhausted. Rolling to the side, Draco found the dark blue potion and held the vial out to Harry, who looked questioningly at it. Draco waited expectantly, but Harry just blinked at him with an unfocused and helpless expression on his face. Laughing softly, Draco reached over and plucked Harry's glasses off the nightstand and handed them over as well.

"Dreamless Sleep potion," Draco offered when Harry still stared at the potion without drinking it. Harry nodded and downed the contents of the vial in one gulp.

"Are you going to be ok?" Hermione asked, stifling a yawn poorly behind her hand.

Harry nodded and instinctively nestled in closer to Draco. Two ash-blonde eyebrows shot up, but he threw his arm back over Harry's chest anyway.

Ron ushered Hermione back out of the room, staring at Draco for a moment before ducking out himself. Draco heard Harry sigh before he rubbed his scar furiously. There was a vague prickling in Draco's arm, but he paid it no heed. He was too worried about Harry right now to focus on his own bloody Dark Mark.

"You ok?" he asked tentatively.

Harry sighed again. "Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Draco chuckled and pulled Harry closer to him. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright."

Harry was silent for a moment, tensing slightly, his brow furrowed. Draco waited patiently, realizing for the first time that he actually didn't mind Harry's weight pressed against his side like this. It was in fact quite comfortable.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Draco chewed his lip, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. He finally settled on the truth. "I don't really know. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Harry pulled out of Draco's grasp and rolled over to face him. "Since when have _you _ever done the _right thing_, Draco Malfoy?" There was a playful spark in Harry's eye that Draco didn't even realize he missed until this moment.

"Since I had to compete with poncy gits like you," he countered, a wide smirk crossing his lips.

"Poncy, eh? I don't recall you complaining."

Draco leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Harry's forehead. "Go to sleep you insufferable prat."

Harry just laughed and tucked his head under Draco's chin, curling against his chest and allowing himself to fall into a completely dreamless sleep.

Harry woke that morning to find himself sprawled unceremoniously across a warm, pale body. He shifted slightly and felt a hand sweep across his forehead, pushing his long dark hair out of his eyes. Draco's silver-grey eyes almost seemed to glow in the weak morning light filtering through the windows.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, smiling slightly at the boy in his arms.

"Not too bad," Harry replied, smiling back. "Am I crushing you?"

"Not at all."

Harry shifted a bit, but stopped when he felt the unmistakable bulge in Draco's pajamas bump against his hip. Harry smirked up at Draco, who remained completely unashamed and grinned back.

"Sorry 'bout that," the blonde said, not looking sorry at all.

"Don't be," Harry whispered before thrusting his hips forward and pressing his own morning erection against Draco's leg. Draco closed his eyes and moaned softly.

Seeing the effect this caused, Harry rocked his hips against Draco and crawled slowly up his body, nibbling and licking at the pale skin beneath him. He bit Draco's jaw lightly before tracing his tongue up to his ear to purr.

"Mmm… I could get used to this," Harry murmured right before his lips brushed against Draco's.

Draco opened his mouth in invitation and caught his breath when that warm, velvety tongue plundered his mouth. Harry shifted again, causing their swollen cocks to rub against each other. The delicious friction was driving Harry mad, but he never let go of Draco's lips.

Finally breaking for air, Draco gasped. "Please Harry… I need you…"

Harry groaned at the sound of Draco's begging and leant down to nibble along the blonde's collar bone. Draco gasped loudly, the sound turning into a low moan as he arched forward into Harry's mouth. His nails were scoring deep red tracks in Harry's back and making the darker boy squirm.

Harry's lips trailed higher to the dip in muscle where Draco's neck met his shoulder. The sharp intake of breath above him made Harry smile against his lover's skin. He tongued the area, reveling in the taste of Draco's perfect skin.

Draco groaned, "Bite me."

Harry's pulse sped up a bit and he sank his teeth into that perfect pale skin, dragging his tongue across the flesh in between. He ground his erection against Draco's and felt the sticky wetness slide between their bodies. Draco was arching off the bed, clawing at the headboard and searching for something to hold on to. Harry sucked forcefully before releasing Draco's flesh with an audible pop. He placed a soft kiss on the already darkening purple bruise and gripped Draco's thrashing hips.

Draco's thighs spread automatically to accommodate Harry's hard and hot body. He wound his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss that left them both completely breathless.

When Harry leaned to the nightstand to grab the lubricant, the raw need and hunger that flashed through Draco's eyes only served to arouse him further. He crawled back over to his panting lover and kissed him thoroughly, unscrewing the cap and coating two fingers liberally.

"Harry…"

"What?" Harry panted.

"I'm still wearing pajamas."

Harry laughed and grabbed his wand from the nightstand in his non-lubricated hand. With a flick, they were both completely naked. Another flick placed a heavy Silencing Charm on the door, ensuring their privacy. He added a Locking Charm as well as an afterthought, grinning wickedly down at his pale lover.

Draco lifted an eyebrow, but before he could ask, Harry had murmured a spell and Draco's hands were bound thoroughly to the headboard with wide bands of silk. Grinning wolfishly, Harry tossed his wand aside and crawled back over Draco's writhing body.

"Now where was I?" he purred. "Oh yes…"

Harry trailed his oily fingers down around Draco's tight balls, pausing briefly to caress his perineum before circling the puckered entrance with maddeningly slow movements. Harry scooted down and blew a stream of cool air across the head of Draco's cock just as he let one finger dip barely into his hot arse.

Draco bucked his hips forward, willing Harry to do _something. _"Harry!" he cried, trying to get all of his need into one word. Harry chuckled again before licking a broad stripe up the side of Draco's cock. His tongue circled the head for one second before he swallowed down as much as he could.

Draco's hips shot up into that liquid heat, a stifled cry coming from his tightly clenched teeth. Harry laughed again and plunged his finger in and out of Draco wile simultaneously letting the blonde fuck his mouth. He pushed another finger in, crooking them slightly to rub over Draco's prostate and loving the taste of Draco's precome seeping out the little slit. Harry pulled his mouth off when he heard Draco's breath change, earning an angry growl out of his captive.

He pulled his fingers out as well, ignoring the cry of despair and simply said, "On your knees, Draco."

Draco tried to comply in a hurry, but his arms were still bound to the bed, making balancing a little difficult. He finally settled with his knees widespread on the bed, back arching slightly at the angle and both arms crossed in front of him, his fingers gripping the headboard for support.

"_Merlin_, you look good like this," Harry breathed. Draco just moaned and arched back further.

Harry slicked his own cock, biting back a sigh when his fingers encircled the head. He grabbed onto Draco's hips and plunged in deeply. Draco cried out at the intrusion, but thrust back against Harry anyway. Harry's fingers were digging into Draco's thighs, marking the flawless skin with bruises.

Draco's world spun as Harry relentlessly fucked him into the bed, his hard, deep strokes reducing him to a quivering, moaning pile of flesh. Harry's cock brushed against his prostate and Draco lost it completely, coming hard all over the headboard and pillows.

Harry groaned as Draco's muscles clamped down on him, stilling his erratic motions only when he screamed and flooded Draco with his come. Harry collapsed forward, using Draco as a support.

Draco's head was resting on his arms against the headboard. He panted harshly, trying to reclaim his breath. He'd come without his cock being touched, he realized with fascination. Harry's breath was dancing along his neck, making him shiver slightly. The darker boy finally regained his strength enough to pull carefully out of his pale lover and find his wand.

He murmured a quick Cleansing Spell and removed the bindings causing Draco to immediately slump against the pillows. Harry came back to bed, flopping down and gathering the blonde to his chest. He softly kissed the top of those blonde locks and sighed contentedly.

After a few moments, Harry ran his fingers along Draco's shoulder blades, his body tense again.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, shifting his head to stare at the golden god beneath him.

"Nothing," Harry said, tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind Draco's ear. "I need a shower." With that, Harry rolled Draco over lightly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before moving.

Draco watched as the man he loved crawled out of bed.

Wait a minute. The man he _what_? Where the bloody fuck did _that _come from? The realization crashed over his head like a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Oh fuck," he muttered to himself before he buried his head in the pillows.

When Harry and Draco finally managed to find their way downstairs later that morning, Hermione had fixed the office to look as it had before—without the bars. Draco's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing. Ron was sitting at the table with a day-old copy of the _Prophet_ in his hands. He was sipping his tea absently as he scanned the articles. When Draco sat down in the chair next to his, Ron plucked the back half of the paper out of his hands and passed it to the stunned blonde without even looking.

"Um, thanks," Draco mumbled, opening the Quidditch section. Ron shrugged and continued his reading.

Harry was just setting the plate of toast on the table when he collapsed to the floor, the toast scattering everywhere. He clutched his head and growled in agony just as Draco also fell from his chair.

Hermione was there in an instant, coaxing Harry's head into her lap and stroking his hair. To Draco's complete surprise, Ron dropped to his knees next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Malfoy? Are you ok?" Ron actually looked worried.

Draco clenched his teeth against the scream trying to escape his vocal chords and merely shook his head. His hand was clutched so painfully around his Mark that he could feel his fingernails leaving bloody crescents in his practically flawless skin.

Almost as soon as it came, it was gone. The Dark Mark throbbed slightly, but that had clearly been a Call. Draco shook his head to clear his vision and glanced over at Harry.

"The fuck was that for?" Harry grimaced, rubbing his scar to ease the tingling.

As if to answer his question, there was a loud rap at the door. Ron looked up questioningly, but went to answer it anyway. A minute later, Mad-Eye Moody thumped his way into their living room.

"Bad news," he grumbled, fixing each of them with his fierce gaze. "There's another raid tonight. Apparently the Dark Lord isn't too pleased with the way things went last night."

Hermione blinked, her mouth gaping. "But… Harry's not even fully recovered yet."

"I'm fine, 'Mione." To Draco's horror, Harry's eyes had gone cold and hard again. He was beginning to hate that look and the feeling of dread it caused to settle in the pit of his stomach. This was getting ridiculous.

"You are not," Draco heard himself say.

Harry blinked stupidly at him for a moment before clenching his jaw, his nostrils flaring. Moody's magical eye swiveled in its socket and came to rest upon the blonde Death Eater. Draco stared him down, daring him to say something.

"I think you should listen to the young lad, Harry," Moody said after a careful and thorough appraisal. "Unfortunately, we need you tonight."

"I'm fine, _Malfoy_," Harry spit out, glaring at Draco for his interruption.

Draco's head whipped around, taking in the significance of his surname. Harry looked livid, his cold eyes burning with an unnatural fire. The floor started shaking.

Draco sneered before he could stop himself. His defenses were going up faster than he could ever imagine. "Oh so it's like that, is it, _Potter_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy."

Draco inhaled sharply against the stinging comment and brought out his best Malfoy glare. Feigning indifference, he tossed his head aristocratically and studied his nails. "Fine. Get yourself killed. See if I care."

The dishes started rattling on the table, causing Hermione to abandon her shocked stature and begin putting them away.

"When did you ever care?" Harry challenged quietly.

Ouch. That hurt. Draco took a deep breath and spun on his heel, marching into the newly enclosed office. He vaguely heard Harry say, "We'll be there."

Draco heard Moody leave the house before he sank down irritably onto his old couch. The lumpy springs were doing nothing for his composure right now, but he almost welcomed their familiarity. There were a few more clattering sounds as Hermione piled the dishes in the sink. She looked significantly at Ron, who shook his head and turned to Harry.

"You gonna be ok, mate?" he asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I told you, I'm _fine,_" Harry bit out.

"Right then," Ron said and raised his eyebrows at Hermione. "We'll just go get ready."

Harry leaned his arms on the back of one of the chairs and tried to gather his thoughts. How had he suddenly snapped again? His friends had not-so-subtly left him alone with Draco, probably in attempts to get them to talk. He sighed and resigned himself to the inevitable argument that was about to ensue.

As soon as he walked in the office door, he was greeted with an armful of blonde. He wrapped his arms slowly around Draco's back, but just as he closed the embrace, he was shoved firmly away.

Draco was furious with himself. He wasn't supposed to go launching himself into Harry's arms like that! His treacherous body had taken control, however and caused his brief lapse of emotion. He stared hard into Harry's eyes and spoke his mind.

"Harry, you can't do this! You're barely recovered from the last raid. I don't know what Snape did to you, but you were out cold for at least two hours. What happens if he fucks up next time and kills you?" Draco's eyes were blazing.

"Draco, I don't have a choice. Can't you see that? The more raids I'm not at, the more people die for no reason. Could _you _stand to have that on your conscience? Knowing you could have helped, but weren't there to stop it?" The floor was now shaking so badly that books were falling off the shelves.

"Harry, for fucks sake, this war is NOT your fault!"

"No! It's not! But I don't really have the option of quitting, do I? I can't just decide not to go because _you _don't want me to! I didn't fucking ASK for this to happen to me, ok? How would you feel if you were suddenly 'The fucking Chosen One' because some sick fuck killed your parents?"

"It's not fair," Draco said quietly.

"No shit."

"Harry…" Draco was now struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. "I can't lose you."

Harry closed his eyes and ground his teeth. His fists were clenching steadily as he tried to keep his temper in check. The vibrations through the house calmed down a bit, leaving the floor only trembling slightly with the thrum of energy.

"Draco, you promised."

Draco's eyes went hard as ice. "What?"

"You promised you weren't going to make this into more than what it is. You _promised_."

"More than what this is? And what the bloody fuck is 'this'?"

Harry shook his head and cussed loudly. "Fuck, Draco. I can NOT do this right now."

Draco felt like he'd been slapped in the face. The overwhelming sadness was rapidly turning into anger. "Fine," he spat and turned on his heel.

Harry watched him march up the stairs and heard the unmistakable slam of his bedroom door. He felt like crying. Instead, however, he took a deep breath and concentrated on becoming numb. It had worked for months beforehand, why not now? He let the world drip away and focused all his energy into his magic and the task before him.

Without another word, Harry turned and strode out the door, wondering vaguely if he'd ever see this house again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, kids. This is where things get sketchy. You'll notice I've added "violence" to the list of warnings on this story. Well, here it is. It's not as bad as I originally anticipated, but it gets pretty rough in there, so heed the warnings.

I thought long and hard about how to do this chapter without it becoming _too _dark, for all my spouting nonsense about things getting darker. Harry and Draco's relationship is very fragile, but keep in mind, both of these boys have been through a lot. And now, I give you chapter ten.

:holds breath:

**Chapter Ten.**

Draco paced around Harry's room. How _dare _he? Draco knew he was in love with the bloody stupid moron, but there was nothing he could do about it. And apparently Harry didn't care either way from the verbal battle they'd just had. A small malicious part of Draco's brain hoped the Dark Lord killed him off once and for all. Perhaps then, Draco wouldn't have to feel the pain of rejection anymore.

There was a light knock on the door before Hermione's brown head popped around the frame.

"Draco?" She sounded scared. Good, Draco thought, at least someone was still scared of him.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Hermione winced at the insult, but stepped gingerly into the room anyway.

"I just thought you should know we're going soon," she said, taking a deep calming breath. "You know, you're a real shit sometimes, but you seem to be good for Harry."

Draco snorted, but Hermione continued, "Really, Draco. I've not seen him this emotional over anything since Dumble—since the end of the school year."

Draco's emotions were spiraling out of control. "What do you expect me to do about it, Granger? He just made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me or my bloody feelings any more than I do."

Hermione looked down at the floor, chewing her lower lip before she said, barely audible, "I know you love him, Malfoy."

Draco stiffened immediately. "Excuse me?"

"It doesn't take a bloody genius to see you're in love with him. I don't blame you!" Hermione's face had gone red and Draco noted with satisfaction that her patience was ebbing away quickly.

"Again, I ask you: what do you want me to do about it?" Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to control his temper.

"I want you to come with us."

Draco blinked a couple times before narrowing his eyes. "Have you gone mad? Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because Harry needs you," Hermione said, her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

Draco bit his lip in frustration, thoughts whirring around in his mind and making him almost dizzy with the effect. He sighed deeply before giving in—just a little. "Say I go with you. What good will it do? It's not like I can just waltz up to the battle and expect either side not to kill me on sight. I don't even have a wand!"

Hermione's face hardened and she spat back, "I'm not stupid, Malfoy. I know what a mess you've landed yourself in. Use Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

Draco weighed his options carefully. He could either stay here where he knew he'd be safe, but where he'd be worried sick over Harry the entire night, or he could follow Hermione's unexpected proposal and finally get out of this infernal shithole he'd been cooped up in since June. There were risks, but since when had Draco Malfoy ever played it safe?

Hermione watched the conflicting emotions play across Draco's face. She knew she'd gotten his attention with the prospect of leaving the house. She silently wondered if she'd made the right choice. Malfoy was falling hardcore for Harry, but could she trust him? Not bloody likely.

"Alright, Granger. I'll do it."

Hermione came down the stairs a short while later, explaining to Ron that she'd threatened Draco against any funny business while they were gone. Harry was already outside pacing around the Concealed front lawn and irritable as hell.

Draco heard all of this through the Invisibility Cloak, tailing Hermione quietly. He felt the shimmer of the wards when he followed them through the door and inhaled deeply the smell of fresh air for the first time in months.

He caught sight of Harry, pacing around and looking restless. When his friends approached them, he nodded curtly before sending up purple sparks. Draco watched, amazed at the audacity of using such blatantly open magic. Moody showed up almost immediately afterwards, shadowed by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry," the latter said upon sidling up to the trio.

"Hey Tonks," Harry replied tersely. "Where exactly are we going?"

Moody's magical eye swiveled in its socket and Draco was suddenly paralyzed with fear when it rested directly on him. Mad-Eye looked stunned for a moment before he coughed and bustled them about.

"We're headed to Ireland, Harry," he said gruffly. "County Mayo to be exact."

"What's in Ireland?" Hermione asked, her curiosity piquing.

"Apparently a bunch of fucking Death Eaters," Harry grumbled.

Draco tensed under the Cloak and blushed slightly when Moody's eye flickered back to him.

"Do we have an Apparating address? Or are we just supposed to show up somewhere in Mayo?" Harry snapped.

"Pipe down, Potter," Moody growled warningly. "An attitude like that will get you nowhere but dead. And fast." Harry looked mildly annoyed, but remained silent, biting his tongue against the bitter words threatening to tumble out.

"Blarney Inn, County Mayo, Ireland." With a crack, Moody vanished. Harry's brow furrowed and he looked wistfully back at the house once more before shaking his head, setting a determined expression on his face and Disapparating away. Ron, Shacklebolt and Tonks followed quickly in succession, leaving Hermione and Draco alone on the Unplottable lawn.

"Can you Side-Along-Apparate?" Hermione asked the apparent emptiness. In response, she felt Draco's hands grip around her arm tightly. With a nod, she squeezed her eyes shut and Disapparated them both to Ireland.

The scene that met them when they Apparated outside the little Irish inn was nothing any of them expected. About twenty Death Eaters were waiting for them, wands drawn and ready to strike. Draco watched Ron fall even as his vision cleared from the Apparation. Hermione screamed and fled to Ron, forgetting Draco entirely. Tonks and Moody were engaged in a fierce battle, though the Death Eaters outnumbered them greatly. Shacklebolt was trying desperately to guard Harry, who was doing his fair share of damage. It took ten Death Eaters to finally take him down. He slumped, unconscious to the ground.

Draco raced forward, still hidden by the Invisibility Cloak, and threw his arms around Harry's chest just as one of the masked Death Eaters grabbed his wrist and Apparated him away.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Draco let go of Harry and backed quickly away just in time. Two masked Death Eaters grabbed either side of Harry's shoulders and dragged him along the corridor they'd just Apparated into.

Draco crept cautiously down the hall and through the door after the other Death Eaters, following just close enough to hear their whispered conversation. When he made it into the open chamber before them, his stomach dropped and it was all he could do to stave off his nausea. Voldemort was sitting in a throne-like chair in the center of the back wall, Bellatrix Lestrange bowing obediently at his feet. They were already having a heated discussion by the time Draco forced himself to move closer.

Draco realized in horror that Harry was being held off to the side, bound with a bag over his head, waiting for judgment. He was awake now and struggling slightly against the man holding him in place. He had been stripped from the waist up, his wrists tied behind his back. It was Snape restraining him. Draco almost threw up.

"Have we discovered the spy?" Voldemort's voice sounded cold and full of spite.

"Not yet, my lord, but we brought you a gift," Bellatrix answered with a triumphant grin.

Harry was shoved forward and thrown down to the ground, his knees crashing against the floor and tearing his jeans. The bag was ripped off his head and he was shoved into a bowing position by a faceless Death Eater behind him. Voldemort looked stunned for a moment, but then threw his head back and laughed in that cold, high-pitched screech.

"Well, well, Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World, here at last before me." Voldemort got out of his chair and began circling Harry like a predator ready to strike. He began twirling his wand casually, a vicious glint in his eye that made Draco's stomach churn.

"Why so silent, Harry? Surely your friend the spy will help you? Call out his name and he'll come to your rescue." Voldemort was enjoying himself, watching Harry's shoulders tense in restraint. Draco could feel the vibrations and hatred radiating off of Harry's body and wondered why he didn't do something to get himself out.

"Come now, Harry," Voldemort's cold voice cackled gleefully, "I know you want to cry out for help. I'll give you one more chance."

Harry clenched his jaw and sat perfectly still. "Fuck you, Tom."

Voldemort grinned cruelly. "I was hoping you'd say that. _Crucio!_"

Draco watched, paralyzed in fear and horror, as Harry crumpled to the ground in a writhing, screaming mass. Voldemort laughed with maniacal glee making Draco wish he'd never followed them out today.

Finally, Voldemort let up the curse, leaving Harry twitching and shaking on the ground. Draco just barely kept from running forward and flinging himself down on top of his lover. He shifted under the Invisibility Cloak and desperately searched for something to distract himself until he could get Harry alone.

"Now Harry, you can spare yourself years of torture and just tell me who the filthy traitor is now, or we can have some more fun. Which would you prefer?"

Harry choked on a sob, but bit out in a defiant voice, "FUCK YOU!"

Voldemort couldn't have looked happier if he tried.

Hours later—or maybe years, Draco honestly wasn't sure—Harry was finally led out of the room and down the hall to the dungeons. Bellatrix had him on a leash and was tugging him along ruthlessly, allowing the leather to cut into Harry's neck.

She dragged him through a heavy oak door and flung him into the middle of the room. Harry staggered to his feet and glared at her boldly, almost daring her to try him on his own. Draco slipped into the little cell behind them, skirting along the walls to avoid detection.

"Don't even try to cry for help, Potter," Bellatrix simpered sweetly. "I've set a Silencing Charm to stem off your incessant wailing."

She disappeared around the door and Harry slumped against the wall, too tired and sore to care about the cold seeping through his jeans. He had no idea where his friends were and was absolutely furious with himself for landing them all in this mess. He vaguely wondered where Snape was right now and if he'd risk being of any help.

Not very likely, he realized with a wry grin. His energy thrummed through the little dungeon, making the manacles on the walls rattle ominously. Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He needed to save his energy for the torture that was no doubt still ahead.

Without another thought, Draco slipped the Invisibility Cloak from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Harry's wide eyes stared at him for a moment before a managed a small smirk. Draco's heart broke at the sight of Harry's beautiful broken body, but it was the short, humorless laugh that nearly killed him.

Harry looked like he'd been run over by a stray Hippogriff. The bags under his eyes were back and he looked as though he would collapse if his will weren't holding him upright. From here, Draco could see the dried blood around his mouth and nose where the _Cruciatus_ had made him bleed internally. He had bruises all over his body from the physical attack Draco had been silently forced to witness. Parkinson, Avery and Nott had beaten him viciously within an inch of his life before Voldemort had stopped them, barely Healing the inner wounds enough to attack Harry again and again. Harry's beautiful green eyes were shadowed with pain every time he moved, wincing slightly at the remaining injuries.

Harry felt like his body was on fire. Never had he had to sustain so many injuries at once with barely any Healing Charms. They Healed him just enough to keep him alive for more torture, he knew. The thought made him sick, but currently his focus was on the blonde before him. Harry ignored his wounds and stood carefully, bracing himself against the wall for support.

"Let me see it," Harry said quietly, mimicking the first time they'd spoken since last year.

Draco pulled up his sleeve and stretched his arm out, revealing the ugly Mark marring his perfect white skin.

Harry stepped closer and ran his fingers over the tattoo, ignoring the prickling pain that slashed through his scar as he did so.

"Why did you do it?" he finally asked, his voice calm and almost defeated.

"Because I had to."

"What do you mean?" Harry's eyes were empty black pools of ice when they finally flicked back up to Draco's face. His fingers were still tracing subtly over the Mark, causing it to tingle and twinge with a dull, throbbing ache.

Draco's anger flared instantly. The pain, guilt and fury he'd held back while watching Harry's torture finally came crashing around him and he lashed out at once. "What was I supposed to do, Potter? Come crawling to Dumbledore, begging to be taken care of? No! I'm the Malfoy heir. I did what I had to."

Harry ground his teeth and his grip on Draco's forearm tightened. "You mean you took the Mark because you were obligated to? Or did you want it, _Malfoy_?"

"A little of both, I'm afraid." He glared coldly into Harry's hard eyes.

"Why?" Harry practically shouted, pulling Draco closer to him to growl in his face.

"What would you have done, Harry fucking Potter? I _grew up_ with your name ringing in my ears! My father never shut up about you! I was never good enough for him! _Never!_ You, on the other hand, were always foremost in his thoughts. You plagued my house, Harry James Potter! Why do you think I've been so bloody obsessed with you since I can remember?"

Harry stared into those fathomless stormy grey eyes and tried to soak up all the information Draco just let go in his tirade. He took a breath to speak, but Draco cut him off.

"No, Harry Potter. I didn't have a choice. I didn't have a choice because of _you._ The only time my father was ever proud of _me _was when I burned this goddamned thing into my arm." Draco was practically spitting with wrath now. He'd wrenched his arm out of Harry's grasp and was now pacing menacingly back and forth, clenching his fists in pent-up rage.

Harry felt his grip break on the pale boy in front of him as if someone dropped an entire box of bricks into his stomach. All the torture he'd just endured suddenly seemed like nothing compared to the aching squeeze around his heart. He tried to become numb again, but Draco's words slashed into his consciousness, leaving great ugly wounds on his soul. He was giving up and he knew it, retreating silently back into his mind where he could relish the fact that after this war, he wouldn't have to live anymore. There would be no more pain and no more guilt.

Draco finally stopped pacing and stared fiercely at the boy before him. Harry's eyes had gone blank, his expression neutral. Draco could see the underlying sorrow, however and mentally smacked himself for being such an arse.

He calmed down a bit and allowed himself to breathe a couple times before he finally spoke.

"Harry?"

The raven-haired boy's eyes leveled to Draco's and he almost cried out. There was no life left in those once brilliant green irises. It looked as though Harry had simply given up. Draco bit his tongue to stop his flow of unwanted emotions. He finally sighed and stepped forward to face his childhood nemesis.

"I can't change who I am just because I love you," Draco said quietly.

A little hope flickered in those eyes at the admission, before it was quelled entirely by the overwhelming guilt. "I never asked you to. This isn't the life I asked for, Draco. You _know _that."

Draco was silent for a few moments, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry I failed you."

"You didn't fail me. I'm just… gods, Draco, I don't even know anymore. I want to be angry at you. I want to strangle you sometimes, but I just can't." Harry looked lost and helpless. Draco just barely resisted the urge to close the distance and offer up some form of comfort.

"Harry…" he started, not really sure where he was going.

"No," Harry held up a hand. His eyes, previously devoid of all emotion, had that unnatural spark behind them again. It made chills travel up Draco's spine. "You're not a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy."

Draco blinked. Then the anger was back. "The fuck I'm not! Do you _see _this thing on my arm?" He viciously tore back his sleeve again, flaunting the black Mark etched into his skin.

"You are not. Even _they _don't want you anymore." Harry closed the distance, grabbing Draco's wrists in a brutally hard grip.

"Face it, Draco," Harry said, a malicious grin spreading across his face, "I'm all you've got."

Harry's voice was dangerously calm and low. Despite himself, Draco felt a little twinge of fear. The thing that scared him most, though, was the fact that even though he was afraid and defeated, he was also incredibly aroused. Harry pulled him harshly forward, miraculously forgetting the pain the movement caused and aligned their bodies perfectly against each other. He still had a firm, bruising grip on the pale boy's wrists, so he stretched them over his head. He leaned in and inhaled that wonderful clean smell that clung to Draco before whispering directly in his ear.

"You're mine now, Draco. Never forget that."

Draco swallowed thickly and shivered involuntarily. He fought the urge to melt into the hard body pressing against his, but lost that battle when Harry sunk his teeth into the side of his neck.

A loud, needy whine escaped from his throat, causing Harry to chuckle against the pale skin between his lips. The surreal situation had Draco's mind reeling and he found it hard to focus on anything tangible. All that mattered now was the hard body pressing his against the cold stone wall, the heat radiating through his veins and Harry Potter's lips against his skin.

"Why did you follow me, Draco?" Harry purred, nipping the skin along Draco's shoulder.

"Because I love you," Draco gasped. He was completely stunned when Harry's fist came crashing against his cheekbone.

"Don't say that." Harry's voice was cold and commanding. Draco's breath hitched with pain and a strange new excitement and he bit his tongue to stop the moan. His Malfoy instincts flared up in defense, thankfully, and the challenge hung in the air between them so thick it was almost palpable. Before he could stop himself, he spoke again, his voice stronger now.

"It's true, Harry. I love you."

Harry pushed him roughly into the wall, his hips slamming forward and banging Draco's body against the unyielding stone. He grasped blindly at Draco's arse, pulling his body flush against his own. Harry growled and kissed Draco furiously, their teeth clacking together in haste and brutality. Draco tasted blood, but he couldn't tell if it was his own or Harry's. Frankly, he didn't really care.

"Say it again," Harry snarled in his ear.

"I love you," Draco gasped back, arching into Harry's hard body rutting roughly against his. He screamed when Harry's teeth sank sharply into the muscle at the nape of his neck hard enough to break the skin.

"Again," Harry growled around a mouthful of pale skin.

"Oh gods, Harry! I… I love you." Draco's broken moan ripped from his throat as his fingernails dug painfully into Harry's biceps. Harry finally tore away from the now bleeding skin between his teeth and let the pent-up rage flow around them as he attacked Draco's mouth again.

Draco felt as though he were being engulfed by flames. His whole body was thrumming with Harry's energy and the heated passion flowing through his veins. All the anger and pain had somehow transformed into burning hot lust as they violently ripped at each other's clothes. Finally free of their constraints, Harry gripped the back of Draco's neck painfully and turned him around, brutally shoving him against the wall.

Draco arched his back and moaned loudly at the feel of Harry's hard, throbbing cock against his arse. Harry was seeing red—lusty red mixed with anger and pain and all the emotions he'd been repressing for nearly two years. He gently bit the back of Draco's pale neck, calming himself down before he seriously hurt the other boy. Draco shivered and pressed himself further back against Harry's bruised body.

The pain made Harry's chest catch, but he ignored it by concentrating on the writhing body before him and the pleasurable pulses traveling down his spine. Draco's skin felt like silk against his own and he wrapped his arms around his pale waist, bringing them closer together.

"Harry, _please, _I need you," Draco gasped, grinding his arse into Harry's groin.

"Nnugh, Draco. Stop it. I don't have anything…"

"I don't _care_. Make it hurt, Harry. Let me share this with you."

Harry groaned and let his hand travel up Draco's torso, stopping to squeeze one rosy nipple before he let his fingers slide into Draco's mouth. Draco understood immediately and started sucking on the fingers between his lips, running his tongue over them and laving them thoroughly. Harry groaned again at the sensation and held Draco tighter, his left arm locked firmly around his waist. He pulled his fingers out of Draco's mouth and wasted no time letting them travel over the swell of his smooth arse.

Draco arched his back to give Harry better access and gasped when Harry plunged two fingers in at once. The pain melted into pleasure as his muscles stretched to accommodate the intrusion. Harry held himself back, moaning right along with Draco until he felt the other boy was stretched enough. Easing his fingers out, he positioned himself behind Draco and hesitated.

"Give it to me rough, love," Draco's voice sighed, his head falling back in elegant grace. "Take it all out on me. I love you."

Harry lost all sense of control. He gripped Draco's hips in a vice-like grip, drove hungrily into Draco's tight heat and started pumping in a furious rhythm. Draco cried out against the delicious pain, pushing himself backwards into Harry's erratic thrusts. Tears pricked the back of his eyes, but he didn't care. Harry was ruthlessly fucking him as hard as he could; punishing him for all the wrongs in the world and Draco loved it.

"Harry… oh gods… _please!_" Draco was begging between panting and writhing. He was so close…

Harry let out a cruel and gasping laugh, his hot breath dancing over Draco's sensitive skin. Draco wrapped his arms backward around Harry's neck, holding on for dear life and arching his back. Harry kissed and bit at the side of his neck, leaving more beautiful bruises around the already angry, dark purple ones standing out in vast contrast against his white skin.

Harry turned his head and began tonguing the Dark Mark. The sharp sting just added to the sensations, the fine line between pleasure and pain almost completely blurred. Without warning, Harry opened his mouth wide and bit into the tattooed flesh.

Draco screamed. He wasn't sure which hit him first, the pleasure or the pain or perhaps a mixture of both. He came violently, jerking against Harry's body and screaming his name before the darkness finally enveloped him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took this long for me to update! Real life finally caught up with me –finals and whatnot. Thanks for waiting!

**Chapter Eleven. **

Draco woke slowly, his eyes prying open to complete darkness. For a moment, he wasn't sure if his eyes actually were open or not, the darkness was so thick and absolute. But there was a hand resting gently on his back.

He froze, holding completely still and listening hard. The only sound was his breath mingling slowly with Harry's. It was Harry's hand, of course, lying like a warm comfort on his cold skin. He let go a breath he didn't realize he was holding, wincing slightly as the cold hard floor dug into his ribs.

Harry stirred next to him, sliding his arm across Draco's lower back and curling it around his waist, tugging gently. Draco gave in and yielded to Harry's needs. He cuddled instinctively towards the warmth of Harry's arms and felt the slightly scratchy tickle of Harry's hair against his shoulder blade. The itch was smoothed away when Harry's lips brushed the same spot softly.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was sleep-befuddled and sounded faintly scratchy.

"Yes, love?"

Harry smiled against the pale skin of Draco's back. Something about the word _love _just made him want to burst out laughing. Irony at its finest.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"What were you going to say?" Draco moved a little, leaning up to rest his head on one fist, staring at the place where Harry should have been. The darkness was weighing down around them making it difficult to breathe.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

The warm hand on Draco's back traveled slowly up to his shoulder, briefly cupped the back of his neck before sliding across his cheek. Despite his first instincts, Draco leaned into the touch, craving a comfort he never thought to receive. The pad of Harry's thumb brushed across the newly formed bruise and Draco winced.

"Oh gods, Draco. I'm so sorry…"

Before he could protest, Draco was pulled down into Harry's embrace, resting his head comfortably on Harry's chest, content for the moment to breathe in the scent of his lover and drink in the warmth. He couldn't help it. He felt an unfamiliar lump growing in the back of his throat.

"Draco?" Harry breathed before placing a light kiss on the blonde's silky hair. Draco nodded. "You're shivering."

Draco nodded again, not trusting his voice at the moment. He vaguely wondered where his clothes had disappeared to and where the Invisibility Cloak was now. He had a feeling he'd be needing it sooner than he imagined.

Harry was caressing his hair in long, calming strokes and Draco melted against his lover. He couldn't care about the fact that they were being held by force in the dungeons of the Death Eater camp. It didn't matter that just hours before, his Harry had been tortured to near death over and over and Draco was unwittingly forced to watch. He couldn't bring himself to think about the fact that as far as he knew, no one else from the raid had survived. All that mattered now was Harry's arms wrapped tightly around him, cradling him and shielding him from the evils that lurked mere meters beyond the door.

"Did you mean it?" Harry whispered, not wanting to break the delicate spell woven around them.

Draco stirred slowly against his chest and Harry smiled slightly. He knew Draco was drifting lightly back to sleep, but they couldn't afford the luxury right now. This little stolen moment was worth all the torture he'd been through earlier, but he'd hate to think what would happen if Draco was discovered.

"Did I mean what?" Draco finally murmured, his voice laden with exhaustion.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." It was said without pause or even the barest hint of hesitation.

The silence dragged on uncomfortably. Harry had gone completely still beneath him and Draco started to question if he was still breathing at all. The anxiety was just about to take over when Harry finally whispered, barely audible.

"…I'm sorry."

Draco tensed, his blood going suddenly cold. "What do you mean you're sorry?"

"Draco… you shouldn't love me. I should never have let this happen…" Harry sounded utterly defeated. It made Draco furious.

"You should never have let this happen? _You?_"

"Draco…"

"No, Harry. Stop right there. I refuse to argue anymore with you. Can't we just enjoy this one moment before all hell breaks loose again?"

Harry sighed but tightened his hold around Draco's slim shoulders. "Were you there when Voldemort tortured me?" he asked finally.

"Yes."

Harry tensed again. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Harry, for fucks sake stop apologizing! It wasn't your fault I snuck after you and it certainly wasn't your fault they tortured you to near death!" Draco was rapidly losing his patience again.

"Come to think of it, how _did _you get out of the house?"

"Granger."

Harry chuckled causing Draco to shake on his chest. "It figures," he said in tones that would define the term dry.

They sat in silence for a while before Draco shifted, rolling himself off of Harry's chest. With the darkness leaving him completely blind, he had to grope along the floor for his clothes. He heard rather than saw Harry shift to sit up.

"You should probably find the Cloak," Harry said from somewhere to his left.

Draco found his trousers and tugged them on before throwing Harry his. He found his jumper shortly after and pulled it over his head, still feeling for the Invisibility Cloak. His fingers slid over the silky material just as he heard the zip of Harry's jeans close. Clutching the Cloak in one hand, Draco stepped into his shoes, wincing slightly at the discomfort in his sore arse. Harry's arms slid around his waist and he was pulled back against a strong, warm chest.

"I'm glad you're here," Harry mumbled, nipping lightly at the pale flesh of Draco's neck.

He'd just spun himself around and crashed his lips against Harry's when light suddenly flooded the room.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Draco groaned. "Evening Aunt Bella."

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the ancient fireplace in their safe house. Ron was laying sprawled and bandaged heavily on the couch, still unconscious, but thankfully breathing. Kingsley and Tonks were upstairs tending to their own wounds. Nobody had seen Mad-Eye since the raid.

Hermione sat down heavily into one of the armchairs facing Ron. She'd seen them take Harry once they'd gotten him unconscious. She just prayed Draco hadn't run off somewhere. To be quite honest, she'd completely forgotten about him until they returned to the house to find him gone. The Aurors wanted to know where he went, so Hermione reluctantly told them that she'd Apparated him along with them.

Surprisingly, they didn't seem too upset about it.

Ron stirred restlessly and moaned softly. Hermione sighed and placed a kiss on his temple, smoothing down the hair that wasn't covered with bandages.

"'Mione?" he asked, his voice coming out cracked and painful.

"Yeah, Ron. I'm here."

"Where's Harry?"

She sighed again and continued to stroke his hair. "I'm not really sure."

Two bleary blue eyes cracked open. "What do you mean you're not really sure?"

"He's been taken by the Death Eaters."

"_WHAT?" _Ron tried to shoot off the couch, but Hermione caught him before he seriously hurt himself. Ron swooned and fell back amongst the worn-out cushions.

"I'm sorry Ron, I don't kn—"

There was a sudden knock on the door, cutting off Hermione's explanation. Ron looked warily at her, but she grabbed her wand and cautiously stepped forward. After testing the wards, she finally lowered them and let Mad-Eye Moody in.

"Moody! Are you alright?" Hermione asked anxiously, Summoning an armchair closer for him.

"'M fine," he gruffly replied, carefully easing his way into the chair. There was dried blood flaked in his hair and he looked tired and worn out, but there were no immediate wounds to be seen.

"Where's Harry?" Ron demanded, finally sitting up, although grimacing.

"Dunno," Moody quipped, "but he wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, a tiny glimmer of hope rushing through her for the first time since the battle.

"Young Malfoy was with him."

Ron's jaw dropped. He sat a little straighter, ignoring the pain that shot through his head as he did so. "What do you mean Malfoy was with him? How the bloody hell could he have been with him?"

"The Invisibility Cloak," Hermione said in a small voice. "He was wearing it the whole time. I Apparated him there."

Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm assuming there was a good reason."

"Harry needed him," she said simply. Ron opened his eyes and narrowed a gaze at the brunette. She stared back at him defiantly until he sighed and nodded.

"We should go after them," Ron finally said, breaking the deafening silence. Hermione nodded and glanced at Moody whose magical eye was spinning wildly in his head.

"Where do you propose we start?" Mad-Eye replied, his eyes hard and challenging. Hermione stared at him a long while before she finally slumped down onto the couch. Ron grunted slightly, but made room for her, gathering her to his side.

"We need to contact Snape," she finally said. "He'll come find us eventually. Maybe he can even help us get Harry out."

"If young Malfoy is discovered, he'll be lost to us," Moody interjected distractedly. "I'm not sure it's wise to go traipsing after Potter like that. For all we know he's dead already."

Hermione gasped and Ron stared gaping at the scarred man before them. "So, what?" Ron bit out, barely containing his anger, "We're just supposed to _leave _him there?"

"I don't see a point in all of the rest of us getting killed in order to save him," Moody barked, irritation making his face look even less human.

"But he's the _Savior_! Surely you can't expect everyone to just admit defeat like that?" Ron bellowed back, his ears turning bright red in fury.

"Ron…" Hermione mumbled, "Moody's right. We can't go charging in after Harry. They'll kill us all before we even reach their camp." She looked shaken and pale, but determined.

"'Mione, you can't honestly be considering just… letting those bastards have him?" Ron looked like he was going to be sick and Hermione flinched inwardly at the betrayal glinting in his blue eyes.

"Harry will be fine," she said, more to reassure herself than Ron. "Besides, Malfoy is with him."

Harry froze, his arms instinctively tightening around Draco's waist. Bellatrix was laughing from the doorway, her head thrown back in a cruel cackle that chilled Harry's very bones.

"My, won't the Dark Lord be pleased to see you," she finally said, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

Draco shivered in Harry's arms, but turned to glare at his aunt. "And why would that be? I thought he never wanted to see me again."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my dear nephew." Bella's eyes were glinting with cruel malice. "He's been looking for you and I think he'll be _quite_ happy to find you at last."

She stepped into the room, her wand drawn and pointed directly at Draco's chest. Harry's arms were now so tense that Draco finally let out a pained grunt. Harry relaxed, but barely.

"Touching, Potter," Bella cackled as she cocked one eyebrow in a disturbing impression of Draco.

Before either boy could react, Draco's arms were suddenly bound and he was violently ripped from Harry's arms. Harry staggered forward after him, but was blasted backwards, his head banging painfully against the stone wall.

"Come now, Draco. We mustn't keep the Dark Lord waiting," Bellatrix simpered, flicking her wand and causing his body to jerk after hers. With one fleetingly apologetic glance, Draco was forced behind her. The door slammed shut, leaving Harry in total darkness, the silence weighing him down so heavily he almost forgot to breathe.

He sank down against the wall and buried his face in his hands, finally giving in to the tears he'd been longing to cry for years.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lucilla Darkate and my roommate Laura for their help with my writers block glitches. Also, just another warning for the violence in this chapter. I realize it's not much to squick over, but still.

Again with the mass apologies for extreme lateness. I know… I said twice a week and it's one in what? Two weeks? I fail at life…

**Chapter Twelve. **

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd let himself wallow in misery, but by the time he snapped out of it, he was sure Draco was long gone. He reminded himself that he was stuck in the Death Eater camp with no hope of rescue unless he did something to save his own arse. He took a deep breath and stood up.

As far as he could remember from the little light that they'd had the night before, the cell was fairly small with four stone walls and a heavy oak door, probably warded beyond measure.

He began trailing his hands along the walls, his fingers tripping lightly against the cold stone. Every once and a while, his fingers would brush the painful chill of a chain or a set of manacles, sending their faint tinkling sound ringing through the small cavern. He reached the door and allowed his hands to memorize the flat planes of wood, checking blindly for any trace of weakened magic or keyhole.

Unsurprisingly, there was none. He was headed back around to the other end of the cell when his foot brushed up against something on the floor. Crouching low, he ran his hands near his feet and felt the unmistakable brush of silky fabric.

The Invisibility Cloak.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He snatched at the material and shook it out, coughing when the dust from the floor was suddenly afloat in the air once more. He smiled briefly, flinging the material over his shoulders and crouching in the corner by the door. The only thing left to do was wait.

Draco fidgeted nervously as he stood next to his aunt. He was sure to be killed for his treachery. A very slow and painful death at that. He vaguely wondered if Harry was alright and chided himself firmly. He had enough to worry about right now without _Potter_ entering his thoughts.

The magical binds were digging into his wrists, but he knew better than to move. Right now, the focus wasn't on him and if he caught their attention, he'd be in even worse trouble than he already was. His only hope was that he'd be forgotten—for the moment at least.

"You should have seen him, baby," Bellatrix crooned in a falsely sweet voice, fairly dripping with poisoned honey. "He was _kissing _Harry Potter!"

Rodolphus Lestrange was eating his supper moodily, listening to his wife's sickeningly sweet tones, but upon registering her words, he choked on his meat.

"He was _what?_" Rodolphus' eyes positively sparkled with malicious glee.

"Yes, you heard me. _Kissing Harry Potter_."

Rodolphus flicked a glance at Draco for the first time that evening. It was like he was seeing him for the first time altogether. Draco paled, but lifted his head defiantly. He was still a Malfoy after all and Malfoys were not cowards.

Rodolphus was about to make some kind of cheeky comment when the door swung open. Draco stood stock-still, his heart pounding a mile a minute. He'd recognize that aristocratic walk anywhere.

"Father…"

Lucius Malfoy lowered his mask and glared openly at his son. Draco was sure his father could hear his heart pounding off the stone walls, but he kept his gaze firmly level with Lucius' own grey eyes. He felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"Draco," Lucius spat. Draco could almost feel the sting from his father's burning hatred and he knew he'd failed. This hurt more than any punishment the Dark Lord would give him.

Bellatrix recovered the quickest. "Come on, baby," she smirked, shooting a gleefully wicked grin towards Draco, "I'm sure Lucius wants to spend some quality time with his son."

Draco watched them go with a fleeting thought that he wished they wouldn't. As bad as his aunt was, he knew she'd never touch him—just curse him to oblivion. He couldn't say the same of his father.

Lucius' eyes were cold as ice when they finally rested back on Draco. Draco, to his credit, didn't crumble under the chill that his father's glare was sending. He flinched slightly when Lucius' wand swept through the air, but blinked in complete shock when the bonds fell away from his arms. He relaxed minutely.

"Stand up straight, you ungrateful little slut!" Lucius barked. His eyes were wild with ice-cold fire and he glared with open hatred at his one and only heir. Draco swallowed, but straightened and clenched his jaw.

"What is this I hear about you failing the Dark Lord?" Lucius' voice was calmer now, deceptively covering the cold fury that poured out of his soul.

Draco's muscles tensed when his father started pacing around the room, his languid strides deceivingly calm. Draco was afraid to move for fear of his father's wand, which was still dangling precariously between his long white fingers.

Before he even knew what happened, there was a loud crack and Draco's head was snapped to the side by the stinging blow to his cheek. Lucius' handprint would be there for days, but Draco knew it wouldn't stop there. He clenched his jaw again and slowly turned his gaze back to his father.

"How could you do this to me? Do you know how disgraceful you are?" Lucius was spitting rage now, his face inches from Draco's. Years of discipline taught Draco to keep his stance and he stared back at his father, not letting a drip of emotion into his cold grey eyes.

Lucius seemed to swell with fury for a moment before his hand came crashing across Draco's face again with enough force to knock him down. Draco felt his lip split and tasted the warm metallic blood as it filled his mouth with an almost comforting familiarity. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, noting the deep contrast between the dark crimson liquid and his pale white skin. He stood slowly, locking eyes with his father and daring him to do it again.

Draco felt a little reckless at the moment, but he honestly couldn't care less. In some ways he supposed he deserved this. Who would ever have guessed that the son of Voldemort's former favorite Death Eater would not only fail in his mission, but fall hopelessly in love with Harry Potter?

His father sneered and grabbed Draco's chin, bringing their faces uncomfortably close. "How _could_ you?" Lucius snarled through gritted teeth.

Draco took a deep breath, his anger flaring to match his father, but Lucius cut him off by bringing his knee up forcefully into Draco's stomach and knocking the wind out of him. Draco fell forwards, coughing and spluttering, into his father's arms. Lucius stepped back and let his son fall to the ground, clutching his stomach and trying desperately not to retch.

"You're a disgrace to the name of Malfoy!" This time, Lucius actually did spit on the cowering vision of his son lying on the ground at his feet, completely disgusted with what had become of his family. To his credit, Draco only flinched slightly before stretching himself up and standing, once more, before his enraged father.

"Father," Draco began, holding his ground, "I am sorry I failed you."

"Damn right you failed me. Just what—"

There was a knock on the door before it creaked open tentatively. Bellatrix strolled in, her smirk mirroring the one Draco used to wear constantly.

"The Dark Lord requests your son, Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy's eyes never left Draco's before they narrowed, his whole face hardening. "I have no son."

He swept out of the room, leaving a stunned Draco frozen and bleeding in the middle of the room with his aunt Bella cackling at the door. She watched him go before flicking the bonds back into place around Draco's wrists and dragging him along behind her.

Draco was practically shaking from the effort to stand combined with the fear of what was in store. His father's reaction was expected and it certainly wasn't the first time Draco had been beaten without mercy at Lucius' hand. He'd never seen his father this angry, though.

Draco swallowed down a new batch of bile as it rose in his throat. He wondered vaguely where Harry was now, if he was getting the same hospitality as Draco was afforded. A sardonic smile spread over his lips making him wince when his muscles twitched.

He was being led down the same corridor he recognized now that would lead him straight to Voldemort. He had been stripped of his shirt to make the whipping Bella had given him have more of an impact. He could feel the welts rising even now as he stood there waiting, their painful heat flooding through his skin.

Draco's hands were still bound as Harry's had been, with lengths of magical rope. His father had returned to collect him from Bellatrix's hold, claiming the Dark Lord had sent him. Lucius' grip was relentless as it closed on the back of Draco's neck. Lucius pushed his son down the hall and waited until the double doors opened, admitting himself and Draco to the Dark Lord's presence.

Lord Voldemort looked surprisingly pleased.

"Ah yes. Draco Malfoy." Voldemort leered openly at the young blonde before him. "Cut him loose."

Draco was actually more alarmed at this new command than he'd been before now. Loosening his bonds meant the Dark Lord wanted to watch him squirm…

Remembering his education and upbringing, Draco stood proudly with Malfoy honor practically dripping off his tense body. Voldemort's smile widened sickeningly. Draco braced himself for the impact that was sure to come and silently prayed that wherever Harry was, he was safe—at least for now.

Harry crouched low under the Invisibility Cloak. He didn't even know how long he'd been waiting there by the door, nor did he want to. His legs had become cramped and he could no longer feel his feet, but he didn't stir. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for Draco's fate. If the stupid git hadn't fallen for Harry, he would never have gotten caught by the Death Eaters. Harry berated himself for his selfishness with the blonde enigma. He still wasn't sure how this whole mess started. All he knew was that Draco had claimed he loved Harry.

Harry still didn't know how he felt. He loved Ginny, but she was so far from him in every way right now that he didn't know what to think. He'd compartmentalized her away long ago and to drag her out now would only cause more pain than it was worth. He thought… although now with Draco around, he wasn't so sure anymore. He loved Ron as the brother he never had and he loved Hermione like a sister and dear friend. Draco was different. He wasn't sickeningly sweet or fluffy romance like Ginny had been. He was hard and hot and rough and sexy as hell.

Harry mentally smacked himself. The Boy-Who-Lived was not allowed to love.

But Voldemort had done it again. He'd taken another person Harry cared for—albeit unwillingly—and was no doubt prepared to use Draco for all he was worth. Then, if Draco was lucky, he'd kill him.

Harry ground his teeth in anger and frustration. Just as he moved to take some weight off his aching feet, the door swung open. Bellatrix strode purposely into the room and glanced around expectantly.

Harry could feel his pulse quicken through his body, he was so nervous. His veins felt like they were on fire with the heat and tension of potential discovery. With practiced care born of many nights sneaking around the echoing halls of Hogwarts, Harry silently crept behind Bellatrix and out of the room. He could hear her shouting behind him as he swiftly darted through the corridors. He knew where he needed to go, even if he wasn't quite aware how. His scar was throbbing lightly, but it grew stronger as he moved towards Draco.

Although Harry was still not exactly sure how he knew it was Draco he was drawn to and not Voldemort, he followed his instincts and ran towards the double doors he'd been dragged out of mere days before. He could tell he was getting closer. He flattened himself against the wall and waited for Bellatrix to come open the door.

The door banged open, causing most of the room to jump and stare at Bellatrix as she tore into the room. Her eyes were rolling wildly in her head like a mad mere.

"He's gone, my Lord!" she shouted, throwing herself prostrate at Voldemort's feet.

"Gone? Who?" Voldemort asked, genuine curiosity etching his snake-like features.

Bella was quaking now. "Harry Potter, my Lord."

Voldemort visibly stiffened.

Draco caught himself right before he let out a sigh or relief. At least Harry hat gotten out. Draco knew he was done for, but at least there was still hope for the wizarding world at large. Draco was spread eagle on the floor after collapsing from the vicious _Cruciatus_. He'd never had the "honor" of being Voldemort's victim, but he was paying for it now. Lucius stepped forward and dragged Draco to his feet.

Draco retreated into himself, just as he'd seen Harry do so many times before. He let his expression fade to neutral and allowed his mind to wander.

Then he felt it. The unmistakable rush of magic enveloped him for an instant, making the fine hairs at the back of his neck stand up. Harry had to be there somewhere. Careful to keep his expression blank, Draco quickly assessed the room. He couldn't see Harry anywhere, but of course, he'd left the Invisibility Cloak in the dungeon with the Gryffindor.

Draco felt his pulse quicken. He concentrated on finding out where exactly Harry was in the room. He felt the subtle change in the air somewhere to his left, which meant that Harry had crept his way around the room and had placed himself between Draco and Voldemort. Draco kept his expression schooled, but he was sure his clear grey eyes had widened marginally.

"We have to find him," Lucius supplied in a deadly calm voice. His hand was still closed painfully around the back of his son's neck, but he used his force now to push Draco to the floor at his feet, as if he only just realized he'd touched something so disgraceful.

Draco's knees crashed to the floor, making him wince at the pain. Harry's energy stirred and it felt as though the atmosphere had gotten a couple degrees warmer. No doubt Harry was livid. With his head still bent, Draco allowed a wry grin to cross his lips. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were in deep conversation when Draco finally raised his head. Harry hadn't moved. From his calculations, Draco could feel him in the middle of the ring with the blonde.

Draco's grey eyes flashed up, feeling as though someone, other than Harry of course, was staring at him. His eyes locked with the cold black irises of Severus Snape, the only Death Eater who seemed to remember his presence. There was a silent question burning in those inky black eyes and for a moment, Draco was lost. He still wasn't sure he could trust his ex-professor, but he realized he didn't really have another choice. He stared hard at Snape, quirked an aristocratic eyebrow and glanced pointedly towards where Harry was located.

Snape's gaze darted over to the empty space. A look of confusion crossed his features which he transferred back to Draco. The blonde blinked once and inclined his head in the smallest increment possible. Snape still looked skeptical, but returned his attention to where Harry was supposedly hiding.

Harry watched the exchange between his lover and his ex-professor with mild unease. When Snape's black eyes flicked over to where he was hidden under the Cloak, he nearly panicked. But of course, Draco knew where he was. He could feel Snape's eyes searching for something to focus on. Harry didn't dare reveal himself among all the Death Eaters, so instead, he concentrated all his energy and focused on the greasy black-haired man.

Draco felt the blast of magic pass beside him and watched Snape carefully. The former professor's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed in concentration.

"Severus!" Voldemort's voice broke through the charged silence. Snape started, but recovered at once.

"Yes, my lord?" he answered smoothly with a bow of his head.

"Kindly escort Draco to the dungeons. The special treatment," Voldemort sneered. A flash of panic crossed through Draco's eyes, but he held his head high and allowed Snape to drag him to his feet.

Harry started to get restless. He watched as Snape practically lifted Draco from the floor and prepared to lead him out. Thinking quickly and a little recklessly, Harry sent a spark of fire into the far corner of the room, igniting the edge of the tapestry that hung against the thick stone wall.

Someone shrieked. The Death Eaters were surprisingly chaotic when it came to the fire from nowhere and began to lose control rather quickly. Voldemort glared around the room, ordering for calm, but he was raking the chamber over for a sign of what caused the fire. Harry began to sweat, but he held his ground.

Miraculously, Snape had been the only one to see where the flame had originated, as he was still searching the empty space that Harry occupied. Harry locked his invisible gaze with Severus' and willed the other man to steady himself. To his astonishment, Snape's eyes held firm.

Harry could feel the delicate pull of magic around his brain and suddenly he remembered. Legilimency. He'd completely forgotten about it. Of course Snape could do it easily, as he'd taught Harry back in school. He could feel Snape's gaze burning into his skull and he knew immediately what he was meant to do.

Harry had never used the spell in the reverse, but that didn't matter right now. All he cared about was Draco's bruised and broken body in Snape's firm hold and the overwhelming need to get out as fast as possible.

Soundlessly and without his wand, Harry concentrated all of his energy towards his former professor, willing his mind to reach out and grasp any knowledge offered. Severus kept his guard purposefully down for the first time in years. He willingly brought forth knowledge of the base camp they were in, silently telling Harry how to get out to safety.

Harry's gaze hardened with the new information and he stepped forward, tugging off the Invisibility Cloak. There was a collective gasp as all the Death Eaters scrambled for their wands. Before any of them could succeed, however, Harry held up his hands and channeled all his energy into the largest Blasting Spell he could muster.

Time stood still for a moment as an enormous bright light blinded all the Death Eaters, filling the darkness with energy and bringing down everyone in the room. If Hermione had been there, she would have said it looked remarkably like an atomic bomb. The bodies lay unconscious from the sheer force of the blast that issued right from Harry.

He watched as Snape fell backward among the other Death Eaters. It wasn't until he looked down at his feet that he regretted his rash decision. Draco lay completely still, a strand of white-blonde hair lying delicately across his forehead.

Harry dropped to his knees immediately, completely drained. He dragged Draco's body towards him, placing his blonde head in his lap and softly smoothing his fingers through the silky strands.

"I'm so sorry…" he choked out softly. He placed his hands on Draco's exposed pale chest and whispered "_Ennervate_," pulling at the very last reserves of his energy.

Draco stirred and coughed. His silver-grey eyes blinked open and dilated into focus, looking on the vivid emerald eyes before him that were brimming with unshed tears. He barely had time to marvel at the depth of emotion that suddenly flooded his own chest when he was knocked backwards.

"Oh gods…" Harry whispered before he threw himself into Draco's arms. Draco fell backwards at the force, but held Harry firmly as he broke down and shattered in his embrace. Draco looked around over Harry's shoulders at all the temporarily unconscious Death Eaters and realized in awe what had happened.

"Shh… Harry," Draco started, stroking slowly over his tanned shoulders. "Hey, it's ok. We've got to get out of here, love."

Harry shifted pathetically, but nodded and wiped the tears away from his cheeks. Draco smiled and cupped Harry's damp face, running his thumb over the skin and staring into those brilliant green irises. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Harry's briefly before pulling him up to stand.

Draco's legs were shaky and he wondered for one terrified moment if they'd hold him up. Harry laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder to steady him and let his fingers slide down Draco's arm to interlock their fingers.

"Come on," he muttered and tugged slightly on Draco's hand, glancing dispassionately at the fallen Death Eaters. "It's time we left all this behind."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Again with the lateness, I know. I'm not even going to make excuses this time. It's just me being lazy and uninspired, although at least I definitely know how I'm going to end it now. We're looking at maybe two more chapters. Yay!

**Chapter Thirteen. **

Hermione stood in the kitchen, meticulously cutting up carrots, onions, peppers, and any other vegetable she could find in the kitchen. She needed something to do with her hands. Harry had been gone for two days, three nights and a few odd hours, Malfoy with him, and absolutely no sign as to where either of them were.

She worried her bottom lip while she diced a red pepper, the deep crimson skin splitting open under her brutal slashing. She was always fascinated by how hollow peppers were. She was about to make an analogy, but shook her head and scoffed instead, unceremoniously tossing the chopped vegetable in the pot with all the rest. At least they were getting some color in their diets.

There was a resounding _crack _outside, startling Hermione out of her reverie so suddenly that she jumped and caught her thumb with the knife. The deep red liquid stained the chopping block, looking ominously like an image from one of those French gothic novels she used to read where the guillotine swung freely.

She sucked the wound into her mouth, not dropping the knife and moved slowly over to the door, realizing that the noise had clearly been Apparation. She scarcely reached it when there was a heavy pounding.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her heart skipping suddenly into a quicker tempo. Everyone who was allowed to reach the house was upstairs asleep except for…

Quickly drawing out her wand and lowering the wards, she threw the door open and almost fell over when the strong body that had been leaning on the door stumbled into it. Make that two bodies.

"Harry! Oh gods, Harry! We were so worried about you! Thank gods you're safe!" Hermione rushed forward to steady her friend and hardly took notice that he was clutching unyieldingly onto the pale boy at his side.

"Granger, for fucks sake calm down and let him sit," Draco drawled. Only then did she notice Harry's arm was thrown over Malfoy's pale naked shoulders. He looked half-alive and nearly unconscious, as though he'd collapse were it not for Draco's hold on him.

Hermione gasped and stepped aside, bustling around them with cushions and motherly instincts until they were both seated on the couch. Malfoy still hadn't let go of Harry, who was slumped disturbingly still against his side. Both boys were shaking uncontrollably.

Hermione sent a series of spells towards the kitchen, Summoning a tea tray laden with pastries and jams. Draco took a tea cup and held it in front of Harry's face, trying to coax the boy into drinking something. Harry didn't move.

"Come on, love, don't give up on me yet," Draco muttered and shifted Harry into a more upright position. Harry's head slumped sideways, his dead weight making him limp and heavy. Draco thrust the cup into Hermione's hands, not even glancing to see if he spilled, and put both hands on Harry's shoulders. He shook the boy roughly, watching with growing unease as his messy black head lolled on his neck.

"Harry, I know you can hear me," Draco stated clearly, holding Harry's startlingly pale face between his hands. "Come on; just let me know you're still with me."

Harry's eyelashes fluttered, but did not open. A barely audible moan escaped from his lips, though and Draco relaxed marginally. Not giving a shit that Hermione was sitting right there, he leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against Harry's.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Now that Harry was back, she could focus again on the rest of the household. Ron was sleeping off a potion in her bed. Lupin and Tonks had taken Ron's room to recuperate. Mad-Eye and Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken the fourth bedroom and turned it into something of a hospital room with sterile beds lined up along both sides. Molly Weasley was shuffling between the bedrooms, making sure everyone was supplied with plenty of potions and water.

"Granger," Draco snapped. Hermione looked up at him and realized he'd been trying to get her attention for some time. He looked irritated and worried. "He needs potions."

"What the hell happened to him?"

"He's magically drained. Not to mentioned physically—"

"Merlin! What happened to your back?" Hermione cut him off, seeing the welts decorating his white skin for the first time.

"It doesn't matter," Draco dismissed. "We need to help Harry."

Hermione raised her eyebrows skeptically, but did as she was told, running up the stairs to find the potions Harry needed. Draco watched her go before he returned his attention to the boy in his arms. Harry's breath was shallow and his face was still frighteningly pale. With extreme care, Draco laid Harry down on the couch, setting his dark head in his lap and stroking the mop of black hair.

Despising his weaknesses, Draco felt the distinct prick of tears in the back of his eyes, but he hadn't the strength to fight them just now. Hermione found him like that, silent tears streaming down his face, hand running almost mechanically through the messy locks of Harry's hair. She ignored Draco's emotional state and asked him to tip Harry's head back and massage his throat like he'd seen her do less than a week before.

Draco said nothing, but did as she instructed, cradling Harry's head on his shoulder and working the muscles of his lover's neck, watching completely expressionless as Harry unconsciously swallowed them down. Harry's breath evened out and his heart rate stabilized within minutes.

Draco relaxed finally, still fondly stroking his long fingers down Harry's cheek. Hermione watched him for a moment before she touched his knee. Draco flinched from the gentle contact, making Hermione draw her hand away quickly. She gazed at the two boys before her, wondering silently at the dried blood crusted at the corner of Draco's elegant lip and the dark bruise surrounding his unusually clouded slate eyes.

She tried again. "Draco?"

His head lifted marginally, turning those eerie eyes on her as though he were looking straight through her. She wondered dimly what he saw.

"You two should move upstairs." It took a moment in which Hermione wondered if he'd heard her at all before he gave a short nod and began lifting Harry into his arms.

"Draco, let me call for some help…"

"No."

"But you barely have enough strength to hold yourself up much less—"

"I'm fine, Granger," Draco countered through clenched teeth. Hermione huffed and cast a Feather Light charm on Harry, causing Draco to grumble, but he followed her up the stairs and down the hall. Harry's head was cradled in the crook of Draco's neck and he could feel Harry's light breath dance along his collar bone every time the boy exhaled. He didn't know why, but that feeling was far more comforting than Draco would ever openly admit.

He followed Hermione through Harry's bedroom door and lay the beautiful sleeping boy down on the bed, sitting down next to him, somehow afraid to break body contact. He tenderly leaned forward and brushed a few stray locks out of Harry's eyes, accidentally brushing over the infamous scar. Heat seared through his Dark Mark, but it didn't hurt. Curious, he ran the pad of his finger over the jagged line again and felt the distinct tingling of magic flood his tattoo.

A small cough from behind him made him jump and jerk his hand away as though he were burned. Hermione handed him two vials and gave him a small smile.

"When does he take them?" Draco asked, setting the potions on the bedside table.

"He doesn't. They're for you."

"Me? I'm fine," Draco huffed and turned back to Harry.

"Draco, you're _not _fine. Merlin, the welts alone are enough to make me wonder what the bloody hell they did to you." Draco made a scoffing nose, only fueling Hermione's irritable and overprotective state. "Will you at least let me heal them for you?"

Draco made another irritated sound, but didn't stop Hermione when she began waving her wand and muttering incantations under her breath. He'd never admit it, but the cool tingling feeling working up his back was really soothing. He felt the tension in his shoulders slip away with the pain and he suddenly realized how tired he was.

Hermione must have noticed, because as soon as she stopped mumbling spells, she plucked the two vials off the bedside table and pressed them into his hands. Draco shrugged and tossed them back without another word. As he moved under the covers with Harry, Hermione ventured further towards the door.

"I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you two," she said just before the door slid closed. Draco settled himself in the bed, curled protectively around his warm and peacefully sleeping lover.

Harry was bedridden for two days. When he finally woke up the first day, he was still too weak to move much, but by the second day he was restless and a right pain in the arse.

"I'm not a bloody china doll," he harrumphed moodily when Hermione came up with a tea tray and a new set of potions.

"Come on, Harry, give it a rest," Ron said, rolling his eyes as he entered after Hermione. Harry grumbled again, but took his potions anyway, drawing the day-old _Prophet_ towards him and scanning the front page.

"Remind me again why I can't bloody take a piss without someone watching my every move?" he snapped in a bored voice, his scathing words negating his falsely quiet demeanor.

Ron rolled his eyes again. "Because, you git, you drained all your magical energy."

"You never told us exactly what you did either," Hermione sniffed in a somewhat hurt voice. Harry sighed in exasperation; his only wish was to be left alone for the moment. Hermione knew the irritability was a side-effect of one of the potions, but she couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

Ron, on the other hand, was happy to see any kind of emotion in Harry at all. Despite the unsavory attitude, he was glad for the flicker of life that had miraculously reappeared in his best mate's eyes. He was still slightly uncomfortable that it had been _Malfoy _of all people to bring the change about, but he wasn't complaining at the moment.

"I already told you, it was a Blasting curse," Harry explained, his voice sounding tired.

"It was a bloody huge Blasting curse that knocked out an entire room of Death Eaters, plus the Dark Lord. Not to mention it was completely wandless." Draco's voice floated in through the doorway, startling all three of them.

Harry looked over and tried hard not to grin. Draco was leaning casually against the door frame, his blonde hair carelessly thrown around his face and looking like he'd just had the shag of his life. Which, Harry thought, he better not have because it certainly wasn't him doing the shagging. For some reason, a little bubble of jealously formed in the pit of Harry's stomach. His expression must have changed quite a bit because Draco quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Merlin, Potter, you look like you're going to eat me alive or something," he drawled in a would-be bored voice, but the spark in his eyes belied his uninterested appearance.

"That was the idea, yeah," Harry smirked back.

Hermione started giggling and Ron's eyes went wide. The redhead cleared his throat loudly and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, uh, we'll be getting on then, yeah?" Ron mumbled as his ears turned bright red. Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door behind her. Just as she was passing Draco, she leaned in and muttered.

"He's not to leave his bed still until tomorrow. And don't you go wearing him out any more than he already is. I'm giving you one hour," she said, sharply poking Draco in the chest.

Draco nodded, his eyes never leaving Harry's. The door clicked shut before either of them moved. Draco sidled forward with a completely predatory expression dancing across his face. Harry's eyes reflected the same heat and he grinned wickedly up at the blonde who had now reached the end of the bed. With almost unnatural grace, Draco crawled forward, right on top of Harry, who had spread his legs slightly to accommodate the sudden intrusion. As soon as his weight settled, Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss that left them both panting.

Harry was writhing, trapped under the sheets that were twisted around his waist. Draco's knees had pinned the fabric in place, forcing Harry to struggle for freedom against the confines. He smirked down into those pleading green eyes and felt his heart contract just a little bit more.

Merlin, he was turning into a bloody Hufflepuff. He warred with his emotions for a moment before finally letting his Slytherin instincts take over. He leaned forward and traced the pulsing vein in Harry's neck with his tongue, leaving a wet stripe of flesh that he blew cool air on, making the dark-haired boy shiver.

"Draco," Harry moaned and Draco almost came apart right there. There was a desperation in Harry's voice that made him want to claim the Savior of the Wizarding World as his own and never allow anyone or anything to hurt him ever again. He swallowed back that completely irrational sentiment and concentrated instead on grinding his hips downwards against Harry's.

Harry thought he was going to explode. There were so many emotions wracking through his body, he was surprised he didn't black out from the ferocity of it all. He was desperately aching for Draco in every way possible, while at the same time terrified of his sudden attachment to his ex-rival. He also knew that no matter how much he wanted this, it had to be wrong. He was supposed to love Ginny Weasley, not Draco Malfoy.

Harry shivered again when Draco finally moved enough to peel the sheet back and strip them both of their clothes in record time. Harry hid his sudden panic in the form of a drawn out whimper. He couldn't possibly love Draco. Harry Potter wasn't allowed to love anyone.

"Draco," Harry whispered. It sounded so vulnerable and desperate to Draco that he pounced on Harry with the intention of both ravishing him completely and protecting him from the world at the same time. His lips sought Harry's in a graceless and frantic kiss.

"_Please_, Draco…" Harry moaned around a mouthful of pale skin as he clung on to Draco for dear life while the torrent of emotions raged around them. He didn't know what he was begging for, but he was certain Draco would have the answer. When Draco moaned and reached for the tube of lubricant on the bedside table, Harry let his head fall back in complete trust. If Draco had wanted to slit his throat, Harry wouldn't bat an eyelash.

Of course, he didn't. Draco unscrewed the cap of the tube, squirted a healthy dollop of the slick oil on his fingers and liberally coated his weeping erection. Harry was trembling when Draco slid first one finger and then another into his pulsing arse. The muscles clamped down immediately at the intrusion, but Draco was scissoring his fingers and stretching the muscles with such care that Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek.

He didn't want Draco to care about him. He wanted it rough and hard and everything that wasn't connected with romance. If he pretended it was all about lust, he could convince himself that Draco meant nothing to him.

When Draco finally removed his fingers and slid the first inch of his cock into his lover, Harry cried out with relief. Desire was gripping both of them hard enough to make everything else disappear. Grabbing Harry's hips hard enough to leave ten perfect fingerprint bruises, Draco thrust forward, sinking the rest of the way in and panting at the overwhelming feeling.

Draco moved in hard and steady pulses, dragging Harry along with him as their need spiraled out of control. Harry's hips were slamming up to meet Draco's and he wrapped his arm around Draco's pale neck to drag him down into a violent kiss. He distracted the blonde with lips and teeth to hide the tears that were streaming down his cheeks with unwarranted speed.

Draco crashed his hips down into Harry's harder and faster until he heard Harry moan and felt the tight heat around his cock tense and clamp down. He ripped his lips away to watch Harry come; his head thrown back in ecstasy, his eyes screwed shut tight, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip. Watching the erotic picture Harry made forced Draco over the edge as well and he came deep within Harry's body, shaking from the sheer intensity of his orgasm.

Draco collapsed boneless onto Harry, who held him close, despite the mess of sticky come between them. Draco just lay there, panting and trembling in Harry's arms, trying to convince his breath to slow down and his heart rate to ease up.

With great effort, Draco rolled over, pulling Harry with him so the dark-haired boy lay draped across his pale chest. Harry quietly muttered a wandless Cleaning spell before rubbing his face into the soft skin of Draco's chest, shamelessly breathing in the scent of sex and Draco until his senses were overwhelmed.

Draco carded his fingers through Harry's unruly black hair before tugging slightly upward and gently kissing him. With a furrowed brow, he brushed the tears away and gazed warily into Harry's bright green eyes, nearly sparkling with raw emotion. It made Draco's chest ache.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked tentatively, still brushing the pad of his thumb across Harry's cheeks.

"No," Harry whispered, a small smile crossing over his swollen lips. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed Draco's lips before smoothing away the creases in his forehead and burying his face in the soft crook of Draco's neck. The gentleness of the action startled Draco and he clutched Harry tightly to him, unwilling to let go.

"I never thanked you, you know," Harry muttered against Draco's skin.

"Whatever for?"

"For saving my life."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh please. If anyone was a savior back there it was you. That blasting curse was fucking impressive."

Harry chuckled softly, his warm breath ghosting over Draco's shoulder. "Did Draco Malfoy just pay Harry Potter a compliment?"

Draco scowled, but it was only half-hearted. He held Harry tighter and marveled at their unlikely relationship. It was only a matter of time before they were violently ripped apart again. He knew this for a fact now. Voldemort had seen him and now he wasn't safe anywhere, especially in the presence of the warm and sated boy settled so perfectly in his arms.

As if he could read his thoughts, Harry shifted so he could look into those silver-grey eyes. He sighed before stating simply, "Now he knows."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked in what he sounded was a casual tone. The intensity in Harry's eyes was too much, so he settled on staring at the ceiling instead.

"Now he knows you're with us." It was almost apologetic and Draco sniggered humorlessly. Harry lowered his head and began fidgeting with the twisted sheets pooled around them.

"I'm sorry, Draco." It was so soft, the blonde didn't know if he'd heard it or had fabricated it in his mind.

"Harry! Draco!" Hermione burst into the room, shattering the fragile moment they had been sharing. In some ways, Harry was grateful for the intrusion. He wasn't ready to have that conversation with Draco. Not yet.

"Harry, you have to come downstairs now!" Hermione said in a rush, face flushed and eyes glinting warily.

"What is it, Granger?" Draco asked, his arm still protectively wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

"Severus Snape is here."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey! Look whose back from the dead! Writer's block is a bitch, eh? Luckily for me, I've got amazing friends and an amazing beta to help. Special thanks to Lucy for putting up with my incessant banter and fixing what I couldn't do and to Kate for beta-ing.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Hermione stood just outside the door, waiting for Harry and Draco to finish whatever it was they were doing. She hoped it was getting dressed. Snape had knocked loudly on the door, waking up half the house before coming in and demanding to see Draco immediately. She could barely keep him from careening up the stairs himself and didn't think he'd take the time to wait for the two of them to finish.

She let out a disgruntled breath, tapping her foot in impatient annoyance. Finally, the door swung open and two very rumpled boys stumbled out. Draco looked mildly irritated, but wisely kept his mouth shut, much to Harry's relief. The last thing they needed now was a disagreement with the safe house full of the wounded.

When they reached the stair landing, Snape swooped in on Draco, pulling him roughly across the room and shoving him none to gently onto the couch. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again when Snape shot a heated glare at him.

Harry watched the interchange with a growing unease. He gingerly sat down next to Draco on the couch and warily waited for Snape to start talking.

Severus paced around the room, wondering where to even begin. He took a deep breath and turned to pin the three teenagers with a glare. "What, in the name of all that is holy, did you _think _you were doing?" he demanded.

Draco cast a sidelong glance at Harry, who shrugged and replied, "We were just following orders."

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter," Snape fairly spat. "Draco, I expected more of you."

Harry felt Draco tense on the couch next to him before he evenly replied in calculating tones, "I'm sorry, sir."

"You're _sorry_? Sorry for what, Draco? For following after this idiot and getting yourself caught? For endangering not only your own life, but mine and the lives of all the people living under this roof? For exposing your location to the Dark Lord? Or perhaps you're sorry for ever taking the Dark Mark in the first place? Or for falling in love with Harry fucking Potter and then letting the entire Dark side know about it?"

Draco's jaw clenched and he fought hard not to give in to the taunts. With a clear and even voice he answered again, "I'm sorry for defying your orders. Sir."

Snape sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. The gesture was one of tired acceptance and it scared Harry because it was so… human. Severus sat in one of the armchairs and leaned forward on his elbows, fixing them both with a hard stare.

"Mr. Potter, surely you've realized by now that I brought you to my mother's house for a reason?"

Harry blinked and turned his gaze towards Draco, who looked completely nonchalant. "I didn't realize this was your mother's house," he answered quietly, never taking his eyes off of Draco.

"Surely even you're not that daft?" Snape's disgust was palpable, hanging thickly in the air like a dense fog. He rolled his eyes before continuing with a sigh. "Even you can't be thick enough to think that your mother was the only one capable of setting a Parental Protection charm. This house is flooded with it, which is why it has been able to remain undetected. Until now."

Draco's focus snapped up towards his old professor. "What do you mean until now? Do they know where we are?"

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what it means. Your little stunt among the Death Eaters caused quite the stir, Mr. Potter." Snape's hard gaze was focused completely on Harry and Draco could see a curious mixture of contempt and awe.

"But… how the hell do they know where we are?" Harry demanded.

"Foolish boy," Snape muttered. Harry had never seen him look so tired. "Haven't you ever wondered how the Dark Lord wanders into your mind when you're not practicing your Occlumency? He may not be able to find you precisely or break into your mind to possess you, but he can sense your general location. The Dark Mark has the same properties. The Dark Lord can track his Death Eaters in much the same way that he can track you, Potter. Under the Parental Protection charm, both of you were concealed, but the magic is very old and can only cover you so far. Now that he knows both of you are together, he has a double chance of finding you. One Tracking spell wasn't enough to break through the wards, but both of you together are a veritable beacon."

Draco listened with growing unease, but he had a moment of sudden comprehension. "Is that why my Mark tingles whenever I touch Harry's scar?"

Severus looked over at Draco, his face a perfect schooled mask of uninterested neutrality, but Draco could tell this information was news to him. "I wasn't aware you could feel the connection, but yes, that makes sense. I would advise you not to touch Mr. Potter's scar again if either of you know what's good for you."

Draco glanced at Harry and immediately wished he hadn't. The guilt and anger were warring across Harry's features in such rapid succession; Draco wondered how he didn't get dizzy. For a fleeting moment, Draco silently longed for the cool emptiness that Harry used to possess, but he knew his time was limited.

"Severus, what are we going to do?" Hermione's voice broke through the tense silence, startling Draco out of his thoughts.

"I'm taking Draco as far away as I can. You three are to go with Remus to the next safe house."

Draco's eyes darted over towards Harry and he felt the bottom of his stomach fall completely to the floor. Harry's eyes were pained for a moment before they frosted over with numb acceptance. Draco's heart broke completely at the cold emptiness steeling over Harry's face yet again. He silently cursed and prayed for a chance to be alone with Harry, if only for a minute.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked, his voice completely dead and devoid of all emotion.

"We leave at dawn. The Death Eaters will be counting on the cover of darkness to ambush you whenever you leave the house, so leaving at night will be playing directly into their hands."

"Do they know this house once belonged to your family?" Hermione asked, her voice calculating.

"Not yet, no."

"What will they do when they discover your little secret?" Harry asked, still blank but with a biting edge now that wasn't there moments before.

"I'll deal with that if or when it ever comes. Now," Snape said as he stood up from his place on the couch, "I trust you all have things to attend to and I must be off before I am missed. Draco, I'll be back for you at dawn and for Merlin's sake, don't touch Potter's scar."

He was gone in a flourish of black robes.

Hermione cleared her throat after replacing the wards on the door. The air was charged with raw emotion, despite the deliberately calm expressions on both boys' faces. They hardly seemed to notice her as she walked slowly past them and up the stairs to spread the news to the rest of the house's inhabitants. She sighed before she pushed open the door to her room, wondering if Harry would ever be the same again.

Harry concentrated on his energy levels, trying desperately to grasp on to the shredded remains of his control. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head from the dim buzzing that had seemed to fill his ears. He was leaving again in the morning. Going to another safe house. It wasn't any different than when he left school. They had to keep moving or they could be targeted off guard. It wasn't any different…

Bullshit.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, dreading the conversation to come. Draco was staring out the window, his face paler than usual and his steely grey eyes unfocused. Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to walk forward. He gently touched Draco's shoulder, wincing when he felt absolutely no reaction. Draco was tense and as stoic as he'd ever seen him.

"Draco?" Harry cursed himself at the way his voice cracked with emotion.

"Potter… don't." Draco's words were clipped and short, his voice coming out barely a whisper.

Harry tightened his grip on Draco's shoulder, taking another deep breath and welcoming the quick flash of anger instead of the pain and hurt. "So it's 'Potter' again, is it?"

"What the fuck do you want me to do, _Harry_? We don't have much of a choice here," Draco spat, finally pulling away from Harry's touch and spinning around to face the man he'd grown to respect and, even worse, _love_.

"Look _Malfoy_, I don't like this any more than you do. The best we can do is make the most of tonight—"

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Draco spun back around and clenched his fists in frustration. Deep down he knew Harry was right. They shouldn't be fighting at a time like this, when there was so much lost in so little time, but he embraced the anger. It was so much easier to deal with than the loss that threatened to overpower him.

"Draco…" Harry's voice was barely audible, "don't you understand that I have to let you go? Neither one of us has a choice here. We didn't choose to be stuck together in the first place. We didn't choose to be separated now. I didn't choose to love you."

Draco closed his eyes and felt his breath hitch, but Harry continued, "And you didn't choose to love me."

"Don't you dare blame this on me." Draco's voice was dangerously low and cold.

"You can't possibly be safe with me! The only way I know you'll survive is if you're far away from me," Harry finished, his voice finally breaking as he cast his eyes down.

Draco snapped. "Oh how incredibly fucking _Gryffindor _of you! Bravery at all costs. Always the fucking martyr. Well you know what, oh Chosen One, you can't save this little Death Eater and no amount of heroic _love _is going to change that."

He flinched when Harry's arms crushed around his shoulders, effectively pinning him in place and unsettling him at the same time.

"Will you just bloody well _listen _for once? You're not the only one hurting here," Harry growled in his ear. Draco tried to struggle, but he could feel Harry's breath on the back of his neck and the warmth and strength rolling off his body in waves. Every fiber of his being tensed in a final act of self-defense, but Harry held firm, crushing him so close against his chest that Draco could feel his steady heartbeat through his back.

"Draco, please…" Harry breathed against pale skin.

"Harry, I can't do this," but even as he said it, Draco's hands slid up Harry's arms and he interlocked their fingers together when Harry's grip loosened. They stood like that, silently staring out the grimy window while the dust swirled in the air with their breath, for what felt like hours. In reality, it was only a few minutes before Draco turned in Harry's arms and caught his lips in a desperate kiss.

Harry wasn't sure who moved first, but before he knew it, they were both stumbling up the stairs, frantically snatching at each other's clothes and leaving a trail of discarded items while trying to maintain as much contact as possible. They burst through Harry's bedroom door and tumbled onto the bed, removing the rest of their clothing in a jumbled and hurried mess.

Harry rolled on top of Draco, pinning him down with his weight and trailing heated kisses down the pale flesh of Draco's neck. Draco arched into the touch, groaning loudly and grinding his hips upwards into Harry's.

"Now, Harry!" he growled, wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist.

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry moaned against the pale skin of Draco's shoulder.

"There's no time! You won't hurt me dammit, just do it."

Harry leaned down and crushed his lips against Draco's, their tongues battling for dominance as the tip of Harry's cock slid slowly into Draco's arse. Both boys moaned at the first contact, their lust demanding they go faster, but Harry was determined to make this last.

Slowly—almost too slowly—he slid the rest of the way in, noting with satisfaction the way Draco's back arched and his breathing became shallower with every inch. He stilled when he was finally completely in, savoring the way Draco's muscles clenched so deliciously around him. He could feel Draco's heartbeat as it throbbed steadily around his cock. With a groan, he pulled back just as slowly before thrusting back in hard, grazing over Draco's prostate.

Draco cried out and gripped the headboard roughly, demanding Harry move faster, harder, deeper with every thrust. Harry's lips crashed down against Draco's and he moaned into the blonde's mouth as Draco purposefully clenched his muscles. They broke apart, panting heavily.

"Gods, Draco…" Harry moaned against his neck before catching the skin between his teeth. Draco arched his back and pressed his skin against Harry's, rocking his hips upwards in perfect rhythm.

"Harry… oh Merlin Harry, I'm close," he breathed, clenching his jaw and trying to hold of his orgasm longer. Harry moved his hands to brace over Draco's head, lacing their fingers together and groaning as Draco tightened his grip, arching up off the bed and coming hard, Harry's name on his lips.

With a final thrust, Harry groaned and came deep within Draco's spasming arse. He collapsed onto Draco's chest, shuddering slightly as his body went into aftershocks of pleasure. He was so sated and warm, yet there was an itching sense of bittersweet clarity gnawing at the edges of his conscience.

Draco tried not to think about the fact that this could very well be the last time he ever saw Harry Potter alive. Instead, he tried to focus on the feeling of Harry's weight settled so perfectly against his chest like a comforting blanket. He focused on the lingering smell of sweat and sex hanging heavy in the room. He focused on Harry's breath ruffling against his neck and making the fine hair on the back of his head flutter slightly. He focused on the feeling of Harry's softening cock, still firmly planted deep inside him. He concentrated on the sound and feel of Harry's rhythmic breathing and pushed all thought of tomorrow out of his mind, allowing himself to drift finally into blissful unconsciousness.

Harry listened to Draco's breath calm and finally even out as he slipped into sleep. He felt safe curled so tightly in Draco's arms, as if by staying here, he could stave off the dawn. He felt a tear slide down his face and pool gently on the pale skin against his cheek.

"Goodbye Draco," he whispered softly into the night.

Draco woke just as the first light broke through the stale air. His chest tightened and fear gripped him when he remembered exactly what that meant. They must have shifted sometime in the night because Draco was now on his side facing the window where the dreaded dawn was breaking coldly over the horizon. He grasped the sheets, trying desperately to find Harry among the tangle.

A strong arm snaked gently around his waist and pulled him backwards into a warm embrace. Draco relaxed marginally, soaking in the comfort as much as he could with the stabbing pang of reality creeping into his mind. Harry's lips gently brushed the back of his neck and Draco had to squeeze his eyes shut quickly before he lost his composure completely.

"What time is it?" he asked softly, hating the way his voice broke.

"Nearly half four," Harry whispered against his skin. "We should get up."

Draco nodded, threading his fingers through Harry's and squeezing his hand briefly. He rolled over and pressed his lips against Harry's, fighting against the constriction in his throat.

The sharp knock at the door startled them both enough to jump. Without warning, the door crashed open revealing a very harassed looking Severus Snape.

"Come, Draco. It's time," he said, noting the tense silence that hung in the air. Draco nodded and moved to stand, refusing to look at Harry.

Draco tugged on his clothes haphazardly, his fingers numbly closing buttons and zips. He could hear Harry shuffling behind him doing the same, but there was a light buzzing in his ears making everything seem far away.

Once he was fully dressed, Snape grabbed his bag and swept from the room, pulling Draco with him. In numb silence, Draco realized that Ron and Hermione were sitting at the breakfast table with matching somber expressions. They looked up as the two descended.

It seemed so surreal to be leaving this place he had become a part of for the past few months. He had no idea what he was about to face, nor did he care at the moment. Everything was so rushed that he barely had time to think of anything except the fact that he was leaving Harry, possibly forever and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Draco didn't have to look to know that Harry had followed them down and was now standing tensely at the foot of the stairs. There was barely enough time for a quick wave goodbye before Severus was pulling Draco forcibly towards the door.

"What about us?" Harry's voice sounded softly from his fixed stance by the stairs.

"Lupin will be here shortly to take you three to the next location. For safety purposes, I can't tell you where it is with Draco present," Snape said in a falsely polite tone.

Harry's head snapped up to glare at Snape, but his eyes locked with Draco's instead. The world seemed to fall away for a moment and nothing mattered but the shared sorrow and steely resolve that wavered between the two of them.

Without allowing himself to think about it too much, Harry closed the distance and sealed his lips against Draco's. Draco laced his fingers through Harry's hair and tugged him closer, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, drawing a groan from the other boy's throat before Harry leaned in and deepened the kiss. They clung together for a brief moment before reluctantly parting.

Draco stared hard into Harry's eyes, willing him to understand without words all the things he didn't even know how to say. Harry smiled sadly and brushed the pad of his thumb across Draco's cheekbone, allowing for another quick kiss before stepping back entirely into the fold of Hermione's arms.

It was a brush of lips, nothing more, yet Draco felt it linger bitterly on his tongue like a dark heady wine. With nothing more to say, Draco turned to Snape and gave him a small nod, indicating that he was ready.

He stopped at the door and turned, catching Harry's eyes one last time. "Potter," he called softly. "Good luck."

The door opened and Draco stepped out into the cold light of dawn, away from Harry Potter and into a whole new life.

**The End.**

A/N: Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through the long wait of doom for the past few chapters. Real life snuck up on me along with a healthy dose of writer's block. I realize that many of you are probably groaning horribly at my not-ending ending, but I have my reasons, I swear. I'll be completely honest that I'm not happy with the end of this and will probably be doing some major revising in the somewhat near future. Thanks for the constant reviews and for bearing with the wait. As always (again), love to Lucy and Kate for beta-ing.


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Well, ok. I know I said it was over. And I know it's not quite the full-fledged sequel most of you really wanted, but by popular demand, we have an epilogue. And for those of you who promised me chocolate, I'll be awaiting it happily :grin: As always, thanks to Kate for beta-ing.

**Epilogue.**

There was something about this place that always made Harry cringe. He walked over the burnt grass that would never grow again on the Quidditch pitch where he'd spent most of his best memories. He never missed the irony that the final battle had happened on Hogwarts grounds. He limped now, his bones never quite growing back the way they should when his femur was shattered by a Blasting curse. The mediwizards at St. Mungos told him he was lucky to still be alive. Harry disagreed.

The battle had taken down almost everyone else, so why did Harry have to defy death again and live on to be the celebrated Boy-Who-Lived-to-See-Another-Useless-Day?

There was, of course, a celebration. People regarded Harry as a hero, though there was no more staring in awe and scrambling to shake his hand. People were afraid of Harry now. He supposed it had something to do with the _Avada Kedavra_ he was pretty much forced to do wandlessly as Bellatrix Lestrange had already snapped his by that point.

To be honest, he didn't know he had it in him.

He limped slowly over to the spot where he had watched his best mate fall under the combined spells of three Death Eaters. He was proud of Ron and grateful for all he did in his life, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it. In the end, Hermione said it was.

Harry sat down at his favorite thinking spot, resting his back against the cool white stone of Dumbledore's grave and stared out over the water lost in his musings. So many people had wasted their lives in this ridiculous war.

Hermione wouldn't come here anymore. She said that Hogwarts was depressing when it was abandoned and cold the way hit had been since the war ended nearly two years ago. Harry just thought it was peaceful. A good portion of the East Wing had been destroyed leaving behind a hollow shell and a gaping hole. Harry found this fitting for some reason.

Severus Snape had been the most surprising development during the battle. Harry knew he played more for the Light than the Dark, but he never expected the man to jump in front of a killing curse just to save Harry's life. Harry felt incredibly guilty, but like everything else, there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry sighed and gazed over the clear water. There was one person completely missing from the final battle. Harry was sure he was probably the only one who noticed, but to him it was painfully obvious and screamed out to him like a fog horn.

Draco Malfoy was not there.

Harry didn't know if he was dead or in hiding or off on a holiday in the south of France. He wasn't even sure if Draco knew the war was finally over or not. He'd asked the ministry if there had been any news on the subject, but all they would tell him was that Malfoy Manor had been destroyed.

"Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up, startled to find Hermione staring at him. She'd gotten quiet since Ron's death and had taken to exiling herself in the library of Grimmauld Place for days at a time. Her eyes darted towards the castle and around nervously, twitching slightly as she'd taken to doing. Harry never really noticed quite how thin she'd gotten, her black mourning robes practically hanging off her wiry frame, her brown eyes dead and haunting.

"Harry?" she tried again.

"Yeah, sorry. What?" Harry shook his head, trying to offset the image of Hermione staring blankly over Ron's broken body.

"Remus has an owl for you back at the Ministry. He sent me to find you."

Harry nodded and stood up, Apparating after Hermione over to the Ministry.

The owl was from Ginny. She wrote to him frequently from the Czech Republic where she worked for International Relations. Harry couldn't help but feel his heart contract with disappointment. Every time he got an owl, he hoped it was from a certain snarky blonde who had been mysteriously missing for over two years. He knew it was ridiculous—that Draco was probably killed by Death Eaters long ago, but he couldn't help the small part of him that was still a roaring Gryffindor. His instincts told him Draco was still alive and he _had _to believe them.

He thanked Lupin, taking up Hermione on her offer of lunch and headed out into Muggle London. The streets were bustling with patrons and shoppers, all completely clueless to the fact that there was a supposed hero amongst them—which is why Harry liked it.

He sat with Hermione at the little outdoor café, his eyes wandering aimlessly over the passing crowd. His heart leapt every time he saw a flash of blonde hair, but he knew it was just wishful thinking.

They had ordered and chatted about inane things until their food came. Harry didn't have much of an appetite and he knew Hermione didn't either, but they both ate dutifully to appease the other. It was the same dance they did every day, both retreating into their minds and allowing the world to go on without them. Harry was just finishing his last sip of tea when he heard a small cough behind him.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

Harry's brow furrowed at the unfamiliar voice and turned towards the person behind him. His eyes locked with bright blue and he felt an unmistakable prickle run through his barely visible scar. He blinked in wonder, but kicked the chair out anyway. Hermione was peering carefully at the stranger with a look of knowing curiosity. He had shaggy brown hair that fell around his face in delicate curls and unnaturally intense blue eyes.

"I'm Harry."

The stranger took Harry's offered hand, amusement twisting his mouth. "Oh I know who you are." There was a far too familiar smirk making its way through that voice and Harry felt his pulse quicken slightly. The man still hadn't let go of Harry's hand.

"You're a wizard then?" Hermione offered, her eyes still narrowed.

"Well spotted, Granger."

Harry's breath hitched just as he heard Hermione gasp. The long fingers wrapped around Harry's tightened and he felt the world fall away from under him.

"Draco," he breathed.

A slow smile spread across Draco's lips and he winked.

"But… how? Your hair…?" Harry spluttered, feeling the warmth from Draco's skin seeping through his numb fingers.

Draco rolled his brilliant blue eyes. "It's a glamour, Potter. Honestly, what kind of a wizard are you?" To prove it, he discreetly took a wand out of his pocket and tapped his closed eyes. When he opened them again, they were the same clear grey that Harry had come to know so well.

"So, do I get to sit down or are you just going to keep staring at me like that?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow in a frighteningly familiar way.

Harry finally shook himself and stood to pull the chair out for Draco, who rolled his eyes again, but looked exceedingly pleased with himself.

"So… um… what name should I call you?" Hermione asked.

"James," Draco said, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Harry blinked and smiled softly.

Hermione snickered. "So _James_, where have you been? And how did you get a wand? The Ministry has been all over looking for you."

"They've been looking for Draco Malfoy, yes, but James Marcus Hoffman on holiday in Amsterdam, they have not." Draco slumped back in his chair and sprawled out in that casual manner that made Harry's mouth water. "James Hoffman's" body was stockier than Draco's and lacked some of the easy elegance the Malfoy family prided themselves on, but Harry could still see Draco among the movements.

Draco had spent the past two years traveling all over Europe, eventually landing in Amsterdam where he took up as a Muggle investment banker. Hermione was impressed with his skills and they chatted along merrily for the good portion of two hours.

Harry sat in a blurry haze. It was hard to believe that after two years of searching and hoping Draco would turn up somewhere, here they were in the middle of Muggle London having lunch in an outdoor café. It seemed so unnaturally ordinary. Draco talked on about how he made it far away from the Death Eaters and had even undergone some serious dark magic procedures to have his Mark inactivated. Hermione was extremely interested in the procedures and it was all Harry could do to not pull Draco away and finally have him all to himself.

Finally, nearly three hours later, they paid their bill and headed out. Hermione waved them off and gave the first genuine smile Harry had seen on her face since Ron's death.

"So…" Harry began, feeling awkward for the first time. "Do you have a flat or something?"

"Not yet," Draco said carefully. "I've been avoiding London for obvious reasons until I heard the war was over. My name is still shit among the Ministry, but I can try to plead my case under Veritaserum."

"What are you doing here now then?" Harry asked, trying to keep the waver out of his voice.

"Looking for you, obviously," Draco smiled. "I asked for a transfer at the Bank. This was the first chance I got to leave. Sorry it took so long."

Harry nodded and worried his bottom lip. "Look, why don't you come stay with me? Until you get settled in your own place, that is," he added quickly, blushing.

Draco's grin turned predatory. "I can think of much more interesting places I could get settled than in some flat."

Harry smirked and rested his hand in Draco's. "I think that's a brilliant idea, Mr. Hoffman."

Draco laughed and pulled Harry closer to him and not caring a whit for the people crowding the streets around them, sealed their lips tightly together.

"Come home with me, Draco," Harry breathed against his lips.

"I already am home, Harry," he whispered back.

Harry broke the kiss with a loud laugh. "That's the cheesiest line I think I've ever heard you say," he laughed.

Draco grinned and tucked a strand of stray black hair off Harry's forehead, noting that his scar had faded to an almost invisible thin line. "I know it is. Doesn't make it any less true though."

Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. "Come on my big bad Death Eater, let's take you home and get you settled into some nice cozy places."

Draco smirked and grabbed Harry's hand, turning into a deserted alley to Apparate. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and held him close.

"I'm really glad you found me," he whispered into Draco's brown hair.

"Now who's being cheesy?" Draco smirked.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Harry laughed. Draco kissed him hard and Harry Apparated them both away.

**The End. **

**(for real this time)**


End file.
